Themes of the Hart
by reilert79
Summary: Jonathan and Jennifer are planning the yearly auction for the orphanage, and Jennifer thinks someone has designs on Jonathan.
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

It's 5. A.m. Jonathan and Jennifer are sleeping.

Jennifer wakes up with a killer headache, and gets up to take some medicine. She gets back in bed and Jonathan wakes up just as she gets settled.

"You ok, darling?"

"I have a horrible headache. Sorry I woke you".

"It's ok. Need anything?"

"NO."

She snuggled back closer to him and he put his arm around her. Eventually the throbbing in her head ceased, and she was able to fall back to sleep again.

***7 A.M.***

Jonathan woke up when his alarm went off, and kissed Jennifer on the cheek. He eased off the bed so as not to wake her, and headed for the shower.

After he was dressed, he came and sat back down on the bed and leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you, darling".

She stirred, and then puckered her lips for a kiss.

He happily obliged.

"Listen, I know it's only Wednesday, but I have a light day. So, as long as my board meeting doesn't run over, I will be home for the day by lunch".

"Sounds wonderful, Mr. H."

She kissed him again, and he pulled the covers back over her.

"Sleep well, Mrs. H."

He kissed her forehead and headed to the office.

Jennifer slept till about 10, and then got up and took a long shower.

Her headache was a dull ache at this point, which was much more manageable than what she had woken up with earlier.

As soon as she got out of the shower, the lights flickered. She could hear thunder outside as the storm rolled in.

She put on her wide legged yoga pants and a tank top that she knew Jonathan loved, and her slippers.

She went downstairs and opened the fridge, trying to figure out what she wanted to make them for lunch.

She grabbed the phone and called his office.

"Hi Deanne, it's Mrs. Hart. Can you ask Jonathan what he would prefer to eat- Steak salad or shrimp tacos?"

"Certainly. One moment".

Jennifer held on and made herself a sparkling water with lime while she waited.

"Mrs. Hart, he said he has lunch for the two of you taken care of".

"Thank you, Deanne".

She hung up and took her drink to the couch to wait for him.

She got settled under a blanket and was deep into a book when he got home.

She didn't even hear him come in.

"Hi darling". He leaned over and kissed her head.

"Hi. When did you get here?"

"Just now".

He came around the side of the couch.

He had brought her flowers and lunch for them from a new Italian place, Vermicelli's.

"What did you get?"

"Well, I got the Spaghetti alla Puttanesca for me, and I got you the Caprese salad, extra mozzarella, and the Spaghetti de Salsiccia."

"Perfect, darling".

She kissed him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think it's the storm that caused my headache in the first place".

She took a sip of her drink, and then set it down on the table.

"I am going to get us plates and silverware."

"I am going to go change clothes and I will be right back".

A few minutes later, they were back on the couch, and enjoying their lunch.

"How was your board meeting, darling?"

"Ok, I guess. The Oliver deal is about to fall apart. I think I am going to have to do something drastic".

"Oh? What do you mean, drastic?"

"Well, the deal is centered around me obtaining a company known as Oliver Incorporated. They are a smaller company, but they make a lot of products, like bath and body products, scanners, camera parts, all kinds of things. However, they keep saying that the owner, Brad Oliver, he owns a bank. And the reason that I am considering buying this company is because they are going under. Well, they keep saying that the bank is going under too. So, it looks as if I am going to purchase the bank as well. The only issue is I received word that some other bankers aren't ok with me purchasing the bank."

"Well, you have beaten others at business deals before, I am sure they will get over it".

"You're right".

They finished their lunch, and she cleaned up the dishes.

She put the flowers he brought her in water, and then went to find him.

He was on their back porch, on the hammock.

She came and joined him, and snuggled up to his chest.

"I love afternoons like this with you".

"Me too".

He kissed the top of her head.

The rain picked up again, as they laid there listening to its peacefulness.

She scratched his chest some, and he played with her hair.

She could tell he was worried about his business deal.

She kissed his chest and rubbed his arms some.

"Someone has a birthday coming up".

"Someone realized that just this morning".

"Does someone know what they want for their birthday?"

"Someone might have a wish…or two…"

"Well, if someone wants to make sure those wishes are granted, someone might need to clue in his…or her….spouse".

"well, darling, you see it's very simple. There are only two things that this particular birthday celebrant wants. Peace and quiet, and time away with his or her spouse".

"Well, hopefully, the spouse will be able to arrange that for the birthday celebrant. Is there anywhere specific that the birthday person would like to go?"

"Not really. Just a change of scenery is really all that's required".

"Darling…would it be possible for the spouse of this same someone to also get a wish granted?"

"I don't see why not, depending of course, on what that wish is".

"I have it on good authority that the spouse's wish involves a little of this". She leaned up and kissed him, capturing his lips in a very steamy kiss.

"And a little of this". She started kissing his neck, as she scratched his back.

He rolled them till they were both on their sides.

"Darling, this authority that you have about this person's wishes…do you think they might want something along the lines of this?" He started nibbling her earlobe.

"Oh yes. I am sure that is on the list".

The wind picked up a little, and Jennifer shivered some.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and then leaned close to her.

"what do you say, we take this party inside?"

"I would say yes, absolutely".

They shifted back to the original position so that they could get out of the hammock, when all of a sudden, one end of the hammock snapped, causing them to crash to the ground. Jennifer landed on her side, and Jonathan landed in a heap on top of Jennifer.

He quickly jumped up and off her.

"Are you all right?"

"I don't know."

She held her hand out to him and he helped her up.

They walked inside, and he locked the door behind them.

He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How about a hot bath, and some of your favorite tea, and then maybe one of my famous massages?"

"Yes, please". She was holding her side as she walked upstairs.

He helped run a bath for her, as she gingerly took her clothes off.

He helped her into the bath, and she leaned back against the tub. He sprinkled some Epsom salts into the bath and then went and got her some aspirin and water.

He scrubbed her back for her, and then went back downstairs. He got the hammock off the stand, and brought it upstairs.

He sat by the bathtub as he tried to fix the hammock.

"Looks like we are going to have to go hammock shopping. This one is toast".

"Oh no, I love that hammock. Can you tell what caused it?"

"Yeah, too much weight on this end made the hook snap."

Jennifer got out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around her. After she was all dry, she put on pajamas and her robe.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Feel better?"

"Much".

"What do you say we order La Scala and have it delivered?"

"Sure."

"Same as usual?"  
"No. I think I just want a garden salad, with grilled chicken on the side. No dressing".

He placed the order and then they went downstairs.

He helped her get comfortable on the couch.

"How about a cocktail, Mrs. H.?"

"No thanks. I think I just want some sparkling water".

He brought her the sparkling water, and sat by her on the couch.

"Darling, are you sure you are ok? We can call Susan if you think you need to be checked out".

"No, you know I hate hospitals. I would rather stay here with you. I'm fine, honest".

He gave her a foot rub, and they discussed the upcoming Mission Street Orphanage charity auction.

"I was thinking, Darling. What if, this year, we had a Parisian theme? We could string up tons of lights, and make an Eiffel tower, and do everything in midnight blue and white, and serve French food…what do you think?"

"That's an idea. But what would we make the Eiffel Tower out of?"

"I can put my best engineers at the office on it".

"I also thought about a bright, neon theme. We could do black lights and give everyone glow bracelets and necklaces and everyone could wear neon or bright colors, and we could have a disco ball".

"That could be fun too".

She rested her head on his chest while they sat there chatting.

Finally, they decided to do a murder mystery theme.

"Darling, there is someone at the office who loves to throw murder mystery parties. Why don't we ask her to plan this for us? That way it will be a surprise for us as well what happens that night".

"I like that. We could bring everyone together, and have a sit-down meal where the murder takes place, and we can do the silent auction before and the live auction after."

"And then dancing and dessert after all of that".

"Perfect".

"But how will we decorate?"

"We could do it patriotic -red, white, and blue".

"Blue tablecloths, white napkins, red flowers on all the tables. Dark blue chairs. Or, should we do everything black and tell everyone to wear red, white, and blue?"

"I like that better".

Jennifer got up and got a legal pad and started writing everything down.

She made a list of things for her to do, and a list of things for Jonathan to do.

Her list was pretty long: invitations, pick a date and place, pick a caterer, florist, hire musicians, hire wait staff, coordinate auction items.

His list was considerably shorter: Get tux dry cleaned, contact murder mystery person, figure out who they are going to honor as Person of the Year.

Their dinner arrived, so they agreed to stop working on it for a bit and eat.

They turned on a movie and got comfy on the couch, and ate on TV trays.

Jonathan had ordered the steak and shrimp, with a baked potato.

He got up and got both of them some more sparkling water, and then sat back down.

"Shrimp, babe?"

"No thank you".

She barely picked at her salad. She ate most of her chicken, and drank all of her water.

She did the dishes after dinner, and then came back to join him.

She was leafing through a magazine about California architecture, and trying to think of a unique place to have the auction.

He was about to fall asleep when she grabbed his arm and showed him a picture of a penthouse in Los Angeles with a spacious rooftop.

"Darling, this is perfect! Lots of natural light, ample space, can hold up to 200 people, has its own parking garage, we can bring our own vendors".

"How much?" He was still half asleep.

"Oh darling, the kids at the orphanage need us".

"How much?"

"Darling…we have to have the right place with the right feel so that we set the mood for the auction".

"How much?"

"$175/hr."

She waited, for him to be mad.

His eyes popped open.

"They want how much?"

"$175 an hour. So, last year's auction ran about 5 hours counting cleanup, so that's almost $900."

"Sounds good to me".

She was so excited.

She leaned forward and kissed him, and then started giving him a chest rub.

She planned out other details while he fell asleep, and about an hour later, she decided it was time for bed.

"Jonathan…let's go to bed".

He stirred and turned towards her.

"In a few minutes".

She gave him a peck, and then she resumed planning. She wrote down some suggestions for the big-ticket item they would give away, and for who she thought they should honor as person of the year.

She also got the food planned out; she decided on spring rolls, sliders, loaded baked potato skins, cherry tomato bites, and veggies and dip, for starters.

She set the notepad down again.

"Jonathan….Jonathan…."

"Not yet babe".

She leaned really close to him.

"Darling, I am going upstairs, and I am going to put on the lavender nightgown that you love. Now, you can stay down here and sleep, or you can come join me…"

She kissed him.

"Up to you".

She had no sooner gotten up and folded up the blanket, when he woke up a little more.

"Where are you going?"

"To put on my lavender nightgown".

She leaned forward and kissed him and then headed to the stairs.

"Darling…wait for me".


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer had just changed into her nightgown when Jonathan got upstairs.

"I thought that would wake you up".

She washed her face and brushed her hair, and then put on a fresh coat of baby oil, before joining him in bed.

She snuggled up to him, and kissed his chest.

He reached up and turned out the light and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her nice and slow.

She scratched his back, as he moved his kisses to her neck.

"wanna pick up where we left off in the hammock, babe?"

Jennifer felt her eyes well up with tears.

Before she could answer, she noticed that his kisses had stopped, and his breathing was deep and even.

He had fallen asleep on top of her.

She managed to scoot them more to his side of the bed, and then eased out from under him.

She slipped out of bed and changed into a different nightgown that was longer and then got back in bed.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up when his alarm went off, and rolled over and kissed her cheek, like he always did.

He got up and headed for the shower.

She got up while he was in the shower, and went downstairs to start the coffee.

He found her in the kitchen.

"Morning darling".

"Morning".

She handed him his coffee without saying anything, and then made herself a bowl of yogurt with sliced fruit for breakfast.

"Hungry?"

"A little".

She made him toast and eggs and sausage and took it to him.

"What do you have planned for today?"

"Working on the auction, and I am taking a spin class".

"I should be home pretty early, we can go see a movie tonight if you want".

"I'll think about it."

He couldn't help but notice that she was being rather curt with him. He was trying to figure out why.

After he was finished, he insisted on cleaning up the kitchen.

"No, Jonathan, you'll be late. I will do it".

She took the plate from him and took it to the sink.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, she started to head upstairs.

He went with her as far as the stairs and then pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you, see you tonight".

He kissed her.

"Love you too".

She turned and headed up the stairs, and he headed for the office.

She emerged a few minutes later in her workout clothes, and headed to the gym.

She took a spin class for an hour, and then an aerobics class, and then a pilates class.

Marcy was at the gym too, and they decided to take a yoga class together. It felt so good to stretch out after all that exercise.

Jennifer's legs felt like Jello.

She decided to run an errand on the way home, and after that was done, she headed to Willow Pond.

She had been at the gym almost 6 hours.

***Willow Pond***

She sank into a hot bath when she got home, and used some muscle relief bath salts.

She relaxed for about an hour, and then went downstairs and made herself a lettuce wrap.

She decided to make Jonathan's favorite shrimp scampi recipe for him for dinner.

She made a piece of baked chicken for herself and some sautéed vegetables.

It was all ready when he got home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi".

He kissed her and hugged her some.

"I stopped and got you some flowers".

"Thank you, they are beautiful".

She put them in water.

"Dinner's ready whenever you are".

"Smells great".

She made his plate and gave it to him, and then took hers to the table.

"Jennifer, you love shrimp scampi."

"I know, I am just not in the mood for it tonight. You get the whole pot all to yourself".

"I was able to secure the murder mystery lady today. She said she will be available whenever we need her, and she will supply everything. She said we can decorate as normal, and that the red, blue and white them works perfect with what she has".

"Good".

They finished dinner somewhat quietly, and then Jennifer cleaned up.

Jonathan came over and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Not now, Jonathan. I'm busy".

"Darling, I missed you all day. Here, let me help you do this".

"No thank you, I got it".

He took his arms off her and went to the living room.

She heard him turn some music on.

She finished the dishes rather quickly, and then turned the lights off in the kitchen.

She was about to go upstairs when he came up and grabbed her.

"Dance with me".

He took her hand and led her to the open space in the living room before she could protest.

She danced with him for a couple of songs, and then he got a work phone call. She went upstairs, and by the time he was off the phone, she was fast asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up before Jonathan and went to the guest room and started running on the treadmill. She had 5 miles in before he woke up.

She came back and got in the shower, and was just getting out when his alarm went off.

She went downstairs to make breakfast.

His plate was ready just as he came downstairs.

"Morning, darling".

He kissed her cheek.

"Morning".

She was again having plain yogurt with sliced fruit and almonds for breakfast.

She had made him hash browns, bacon, and eggs.

"You busy today?"

"I am taking a class at the gym, and working on the auction."

"Why don't we drive up the coast tonight? We could go to Jean-Paul's for dinner".

"Sure, if you want".

She got up and rinsed her bowl into the sink.

She went upstairs and changed clothes for her gym class, and then came back downstairs.

She was making herself a water bottle when Jonathan finished his breakfast.

They walked out together.

He pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you, Red. More than anyone or anything".

"I love you too".

He kissed her and they each got into the car and drove away.

***Bel Air Gym***

Jennifer took a kick boxing class, and then headed straight to a water cycle class.

After she was done, she headed to the locker room. She changed out of her clothes and into just a towel and headed to the sauna.

She was laying on the top bench when the door opened.

"Jennifer, hey. I was hoping to see you today".

She sat up.

It was Marcy.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you too".

They sat in the sauna and had some girl talk, and then finally decided to leave.

"Want to grab lunch?"

"I need to get home, I am expecting a delivery this afternoon. You can come to my house for lunch if you want".

"Perfect. I will run home and change and then meet you at the house."

"Sounds great".

Jennifer got in the car and headed to Willow Pond.

***Willow Pond***

She had just gotten out of the shower when Marcy got there.

"Come on up, door's open".

A few minutes later, she found Marcy downstairs in the living room.

"Hi. There's a new salad place that is to die for, so I brought the menu in case you want to order in".

"Sounds fabulous".

They placed their order, and then sat on the couch.

"So, what jumpstarted your interest in fitness?"

"I've always been interested in fitness".

"Yeah, so have I. But you are like a machine-I've never known you to take 4 classes back to back".

"I have a goal, Marcy. Nothing wrong with that".

"You are everyone else's goal, Jennifer".

"I am not! That's sweet, but I am not".

"Yes, you are. You are the woman everyone wants to be".

The phone rang and Jennifer grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling".

"Hi".

"Listen, there will be a handyman at the house in about 10 minutes. I gave him the code and told him to just come straight to the backyard".

"Ok".

"I made us reservations for 7, is that alright?"

"Yes, it's fine".

"Can you pack us a bag?"

"For what?"

"Well, I cleared my calendar for tomorrow, and I thought maybe we could stay in the bed and breakfast up near the restaurant for the night".

"Oh, Jonathan, we don't have to do that."

"You don't want to spend the night up there?"

"I just think dinner will be expensive enough".

"Jennifer, don't worry about it".

The gate buzzer sounded then.

Marcy ran to get it.

"Oh, darling, I have to go. Marcy and I ordered lunch and it's here".

"I love you, see you tonight".

"Love you too".

She hung up the phone and went to get her purse.

They decided to have their salads out on the patio.

"Oh, I love what you and Jonathan did with the trellis".

"Thanks, it's a work in progress".

Just then, the handyman appeared.

"Hi, Jonathan wanted me to do some work for him. Hope I am not disturbing you".

"No, it's fine".

"I see you're eating lunch. I should warn you, I have to do some sawing, and I would hate for the sawdust to get in your lunch".

"Oh, that's no problem. We can take it inside. What are you going to be doing?"

"Fixing the hammock. He and I talked about it and he thinks it should be fine if we reinforce the hooks, to make them stronger".

Jennifer's face fell. She nodded.

They grabbed their salads and drinks and went inside.

They sat down at the table.

"Jennifer, are you ok?"

"I am trying to be".

"What is it?"

"It's silly".

"Nothing is silly if it upsets you".

"Well, 2 days ago, Jonathan came home for the day at lunch time and we were going to spend a relaxing afternoon together. We ended up in the hammock, and then things started getting hot and heavy, but before we could really get going, the wind and rain picked up. So, we decided to come in, and when we did, the hammock snapped and we tumbled to the ground. I immediately went to take a hot bath, and he brought the hammock upstairs to try and fix it. He made a crack about my weight when he told me that the hammock was toast and we would need a new one. So, I vowed to go on a diet, then and there. And then that night, I put on his favorite nightgown. Trust me, Jonathan gets very lucky when I have this nightgown on. And again, just when things started to get hot and heavy, he brought up the hammock thing again, and then fell asleep on me. So, I decided to kick the diet into high gear. But apparently, it's not working as well as I thought, if he's telling the handyman that I'm fat".

"Oh, how awful. You have every right to be upset at that. I would be pissed as hell if Jake Ryland said any of that to me".

Jennifer tried to finish her salad, but she was upset.

Marcy got up and made her some tea, and Jennifer managed to calm down some and eat about ½ of her salad.

Just as she finished, the gate buzzed again.

"Delivery for Mrs. Hart".

"Come on up".

It was her punching bag.

She showed them to the room upstairs where the treadmill was, and had them set it up in there.

She tipped them well, and then she and Marcy headed to the couch.

"Jennifer, have you told Jonathan how you feel?"

"No, I haven't. I imagine we will talk about it at some point".

"Something must be going on to make him say those things".

"I mean, we have been married 15 years. I know I have put on a few pounds, but not that many. And I thought he still found me desirable, but when he fell asleep and not even his favorite nightgown could get him in the mood, that was the wake-up call to tell me to get it together".

"Jennifer, I highly doubt he thinks you are fat. You are gorgeous".

"Come upstairs with me-I want you to see a gown I'm thinking of wearing".

They went upstairs and Jennifer pulled out a strapless red gown, and a gorgeous blue beaded halter gown, and a white sparkly spaghetti strap gown with a strappy back.

"We are having the auction for the orphanage and we are going with a patriotic color scheme. So, I need to pick a gown".

She put the red one on, and went and stood in front of the full-length mirror.

"Do you like this one?"

"Yes, I love it. It looks amazing on you, because you look amazing in everything".

She tried the white one on next.

"Oh, I really love that one".

"You don't think it shows my pudges?"

"You don't have pudges".

She took that one off and then put the blue one on.

"I like that one, but it looks heavy."

"It is very heavy".

"Honestly, the white one looks the best on you".

"I guess. I just need to lose about 4 more pounds and then I might look good in it".

"Are you crazy? You look good now".

She took the gown off and put on a black pair of wide legged pants, and a strapless top, and her black strappy wedges.

"Where are you going all fancy?"

"Jonathan wants to drive up the coast for dinner. He made us reservations at Jean-Paul's for dinner".

"Fancy!"

"He wants to spend the night in a B and B, but I told him no".

"What? Jennifer, that's so romantic. You gotta do it, come on! You will have the best time".

"You really think so?"

"I do. He loves you and you love him and you two are absolutely adorable together and that place ain't cheap. Your husband wants to take you there, wants to being the key words here. If Jake Ryland ever dropped that kind of cash on a date night with me, I would have him checked for signs of a stroke".

Jennifer was laughing, kind of.

"Jake loves you too, Marcy."

"I know. I just sometimes wonder what could have been. I could have been Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

Before Jennifer could say anything, she heard the door open downstairs.

"Jennifer?"

"Up here".

Marcy turned to Jennifer.

"Thanks for lunch, this was fun. Pack that bag. Trust me".

Jennifer hugged Marcy.

Marcy headed downstairs while Jennifer quickly packed a bag.

***Downstairs***

Marcy came downstairs and saw Jonathan in the living room.

"How did it go?"

"I convinced her to wear the white one. She doesn't suspect a thing. But seriously, she's upset with you-she thinks you think she's fat, and undesirable. And, you hurt her feelings with the comments you made about the hammock-she thinks you were implying it was her fault. I convinced her to stay in the place with you tonight, though. So, maybe you two can talk?"

"Thanks, Marcy. I appreciate it."

He gave her a long hug, just as Jennifer came out of the bedroom upstairs.

She saw them standing there hugging for a few minutes, and finally decided she had seen enough. She turned and went back into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan and Marcy were still hugging when they heard Jennifer slam the bedroom door.

"I better go talk to her. Thanks again".

"Please tell her to call me when she's ready to talk".

"I will".

Marcy left and Jonathan went upstairs.

He found Jennifer in her closet.

"Babe, I was hugging her for helping me out with something. It didn't mean anything. Come on, you know me better than that".

"I don't want to talk about it".

"Well, it obviously pissed you off, because you slammed the door".

"Last time I checked, I own this house too. I can slam any door I want".

She turned to him.

"Are we going to dinner or not?"

"Do you still want to go to dinner?"

"Well, we have to eat. And far be it from me to cancel _your_ plans".

She headed out of the room and down the stairs, grabbing the bag on the way.

They got in the car and headed up the coast.

He put on her favorite music, hoping she would at least smile.

It was a two hour drive up the coast to Jean-Paul's. They rode quietly for about a half hour.

Finally, Jonathan spoke up first.

"Darling, I promise you, it was just a friendly hug".

"I said I don't want to talk about it".

"Well, we need to talk about it. You have been upset with me for two days".

"Don't be ridiculous".

"Jennifer, there isn't anyone else in the house, if it's not me upsetting you, I would love to know who is".

"I said I don't want to discuss this now".

"Jennifer, I am not stopping the car until we at least talk about this".

"Well, then I guess we are going to end up in Canada, because I don't plan on talking about it".

"You want to go to Canada? Fine, let's go to Canada. You want me to turn around and take you to Mexico? I'll do it. I will literally do whatever you want me to do, you know that. You can at least meet me halfway on this, babe".

"Almost anything".

"What do you mean?"

"Do the words Lavender nightgown mean anything to you?"

He was quiet, which meant he was thinking about it. But, he didn't say he was thinking about it, so she took it as something different.

She turned away from him and stared out the window.

As they drove the rest of the way to the restaurant, he was wracking his brain trying to figure out what she was upset about.

He could tell she had fallen asleep.

He sighed.

He pulled up to the restaurant and parked.

He quietly exited the car and went inside and spoke to the maitre'd.

After he had made some arrangements for them, he came back to the car and gently woke her up.

"Darling….Jennifer….we are here".

She woke up, and started fixing her hair in the visor mirror.

"Take your time, I am going inside to tell them we are here".

"Take my time?! Like you really think it's going to take me a long time?"

"I didn't say that".

He got out and went inside, and then came back out. She was walking up to the door.

"They are still getting our table ready. The waiting room is all full, so the only seating available to wait is out here". He gestured to a bench to the left, and she went and sat.

He wrapped his arm around her and tried to pull her close to him.

"Babe, we love each other. Come on, can we table this and have a nice evening?"

She nodded.

Just then, they came and told them their table was ready.

He led her inside to their table, and helped her with her chair.

He had a dozen pink roses delivered to their table, and a bottle of their best champagne.

"The roses are beautiful. Thank you".

He poured them each a glass of champagne.

They ordered, and then just as he was about to talk to her and tell her she was beautiful, live music started.

Right next to their table.

They managed to get through dinner, and then after Jonathan paid the check, they headed out.

He opened the car door for her, and helped her in, before he drove them another hour up the coast, to the Bed and Breakfast.

They stopped at the Bay Harbor Bed and Breakfast, and he checked them in.

They took the elevator to their room, and he opened the door.

Jennifer set her roses down, and he carried in their bag.

He walked out onto the terrace and had a look around. They had a private hot tub at the end of the terrace.

He walked back inside the room.

"Darling, there is a hot tub on the terrace. Want to try it out?"

"I didn't pack us suits".

"We don't need them".

"Jonathan, what if someone sees us?"

"Nobody will see us, I swear".

She hesitated.

"Just come look at it?"

He took her hand and they walked out there so she could see how secluded it was.

She agreed and went back inside so she could put her robe on.

They came back out to the hot tub, and climbed in.

He got behind her and started giving her a backrub.

"Babe, can we talk about all of this now?"

"And ruin our evening?"

"I was thinking more like put it past us so that we can have a better one".

"I don't want to get into all of this, it's just going to upset me. And I don't want to argue with you".

He stopped rubbing her back.

He pulled her close to him and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Babe, come on. We love each other. I love you more than anyone or anything, you know that".

"Lavender nightgown, Jonathan".

"what are you talking about?"

"Well, let's see. You and I were in the hammock. As soon as I shift my weight, it snaps, and we fall. I go inside to take a bath, and then you tell me that my weight broke the hammock beyond repair. Then, I put on my lavender nightgown, hoping we could have a nice, romantic few moments, and you fall asleep minutes later, after you mention the hammock, again. Then, the handyman comes and says that you asked him to reinforce the hammock, extra strength. You wouldn't have had to do that except it broke, because of me. And then I see you hugging Marcy, and I realize I can't recall the last time you hugged me like that. However, when I tried to do more than hug you, you fall asleep on me. So, sorry darling, I don't see how we can just put this aside".

"Jennifer, is something else going on?"

"No".

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would know…."

"Do you honestly think that I was blaming you for the hammock?"

"Not intentionally. Facts are facts."

"Ok. So, don't you think that if I thought you did it on purpose or that it was because of you, that I would come out and say it?"

"I thought you were trying to be subtle and spare my feelings. I mean, you only beat around the bush 4 times".

"Fair enough. For the record, I don't blame you for the hammock breaking. And I don't think you broke the hammock, and I only asked the handyman to reinforce the hammock hooks in hopes that the next one will last much, much longer."

She nodded.

"Babe, we were both at the same end of the hammock. It wasn't just you there".

She looked away.

"And do you think that if I wasn't attracted to you that I would have suggested we come here or that we get in the hot tub?"

"Jonathan, you know how I am. When my feelings are hurt, it's hard for me to see things the way they really are".

"I know that. That's why I am explaining this to you and I am not mad at you about it".

"Ok. So, explain the hug".

"I did explain that. She helped me out with something and I was telling her thank you".

"So all that leaves is the nightgown, and there's only one explanation for that, and-"

"And it's not what you think. You know me better than that. I love you, with all my heart and soul and everything else that there is."

She didn't say anything, she just looked away.

"Darling, look at all of this individually. If all that happened this week was the hammock falling, would you be this upset?"

"I don't know".

"Or if all that happened this week was me falling asleep on you, would you think it was because I was tired or would you think it was because I don't find you attractive?"

She snapped her head at him.

"Who said I think you don't find me attractive? It was Marcy, wasn't it? Oh my gosh…. It all makes sense. You called Marcy and had her meet me at the gym and then ask me to have lunch with her so she could spy on me for you. And then she told you what I said. Jonathan, honestly".

She got up and climbed out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel and was inside faster than he could blink.

He took a minute and then went after her.

He found her in the bathroom, washing her face.

"It wasn't like that. If you would just give me a minute to explain-"

She turned to face him.

"Save it. I am done talking about this. I am heading to bed".

She walked past him and out of the bathroom, and climbed into bed.

He changed into his pajamas and then joined her in bed.

He wrapped his arms around her, and put his face next to hers.

"You know what, I am done apologizing for this. I love you, you know that, and that's all that matters. Nothing has changed the way I feel about you, especially not some dumb hammock breaking, and nothing ever will. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have brought you up here intending on romancing you and showing you how much I love you. But nothing I say seems to matter to you right now, so you can just be mad for as long as you want, and when you are done being mad at me, I will be right here, waiting on you. I love you, good night".

He kissed her cheek, and then rolled over and turned out the light and went to sleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up before Jonathan and went to the other room.

She ordered them some coffee and a breakfast tray, and then after it had arrived, she took some coffee to the terrace.

She was sitting on the porch swing when he woke up and came out and joined her.

"Morning".

"Morning. There's coffee and bagels inside if you want some".

"Great".

He went and got some coffee and brought it back out.

He sat beside her on the porch swing.

"How long have you been out here?"

"About an hour or so".

"Babe, I don't have anything planned for today. We can stay another night if you'd like to".

"That sounds fun".

He got up and called and extended their reservation and then came back to her.

"What is there to do here?"

"Well, there is a marina up the road, we could rent a boat and go sailing. We could go shopping at the mall up the road. We could drive up the coast some more, and spend the day at the beach. Whatever you want to do".

"The boat sounds fun. But I didn't bring any of my boat clothes."

"Well, why don't we go buy some, and then we can head to the marina?"

"Okay. I will go shower".

She went to get up and he pulled her back down.

"What?"

"Can we talk first?"

"I don't want to argue".

"I don't want to argue either, I love you".

She snuggled up closer to him and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like I don't desire you. I thought about it all night and I can see where what I said was insensitive, so I apologize".

"You shouldn't have to apologize. I should have talked to you but instead, I kept trying to ignore it because if you thought I was fat, I didn't want to really know about it".

"How could I think you were fat? You are practically skin and bones as it is…. The most beautiful collection of skin and bones I have ever seen, and the only one I ever want to share my bed or my life with. And I didn't fall in love with you because of your size, I fell in love with you because of who you are. I would love you at any size".

She nodded.

"I love you, Red. Always have, always will".

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too".

"Forgive me, babe?"

She nodded, and leaned up and kissed him.

After a few minutes, she got up and took his hand, and led him inside.

He shut the door behind them, and she led them to the breakfast cart, where she put her coffee cup down.

He put his coffee cup down also, and then she continued leading him.

She led him to the bathroom, and turned the shower on, and then turned to face him.

She reached forward and undid his robe, and pushed it off his shoulders, kissing his neck as she did so.

She undid her own robe, and slipped it off her shoulders, and then took his hand and led him into the shower.

She stepped under the water and let the water cascade over her, and then reached up and took his face in her hands and kissed him with urgency.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She grabbed the soap and soaped his chest, and then turned around so he could soap her back. After he was done, he moved his hands around to the front and squeezed her breasts, causing her to cry out.

She reached behind him and squeezed his butt, as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

He grabbed the loofah and scrubbed her back for several minutes, and then he grabbed the shampoo. He shampooed her hair as she leaned up against him, and he slowly and methodically massaged her scalp.

He rinsed her hair for her, and then conditioned it the same way.

After he was done, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and then he backed her up to the wall.

He braced her against the wall as he leaned down and sucked on her nipples.

She ran her fingers through his hair and gripped his shoulders with her nails.

"Come on honey".

He entered into her and began thrusting in and out at a frenzied pace.

She held her breasts up to keep them from bouncing all around, and he leaned down and kissed one of them as he thrust into her again.

A few minutes later, he filled her, and kissed her as she went over the edge. He went over the edge a few seconds later.

He lifted her again, as he pulled out of her, and then set her down as he kissed her.

"Great way to start the day, Mr. H."

She kissed him a few times.

"Any day that starts with you, darling, is a great day".

She got out of the shower and he quickly washed his hair and finished up, and then got out himself. She had a towel waiting for him, and kissed him as he wrapped it around his waist.

They got ready to head to the mall, and then to the marina.

"We didn't even eat our breakfast".

"I have an idea. Let's call room service and see if they have any to-go containers. We can take them on the boat with us".

"Wonderful idea".

She sat on the couch and called the front desk. They told her they would send up the containers right away.

He held his hand out to her, and she took it and stood up.

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Jonathan!"

He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

She nibbled on his bottom lip some, and then framed his face with her hands, and kissed him even more passionately.

"Darling….maybe we need to take a nap this morning".

"Let's do it".

She climbed off his lap, and pulled him off the couch, and just when they got to the bedroom, there was a knock at the door.

"This better be good".

She went and answered it, and was relieved that it was room service with her containers.

"Thank you".

She quickly packed them some to-go boxes and then they headed to the car.

They held hands all the way through the lobby, and then out to the car.

They stopped at the mall first, and Jennifer bought a new bathing suit, and a sundress, and some shorts and a tank top, and some flip flops. Jonathan got a swimsuit and some shorts and a t-shirt, and new flip flops. They also grabbed a cooler, some towels, a beach bag, and some sunscreen, and a hat for Jonathan. They grabbed a few more boat essentials, like cups and water bottles, silverware, paper towels, and some baby wipes.

They were standing in the checkout line.

Jonathan turned to Jennifer and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, wanna go sailing with me today?"

"Absolutely".


	4. Chapter 4

***Bay Harbor Marina***

Jonathan rented them a boat, and they walked down the dock to the boat slip.

They boarded and Jennifer got their stuff put away while Jonathan checked out the engine and steering bay.

They walked downstairs together and found the bedroom.

Jennifer cut the tags off Jonathan's suit and handed it to him, before doing the same to her own.

She put it on and went to the bathroom to try and see it in the mirror.

"Darling, does this suit make my butt look big?"

"Jennifer, we settled that this morning".

"Jonathan, that's not what I am talking about it. I am saying that this suit just feels like it makes my butt look big".

He came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's do a full-on visual test. Turn around, all the way around".

She slowly turned around.

"Looks fine to me. Time for test number 2".

"What other test?"

"The physical test". He reached down and grabbed her butt.

"Jonathan!"

"Feels great too".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"You are incorrigible".

"And you love me anyway".

She went over to the bed, and put the sundress on over her suit, and then grabbed the sunscreen.

She kneeled on the bed, and put sunscreen on his back and rubbed it all in.

She turned him around so she could do his face next.

He pushed her down on the bed and leaned forward, causing her to lose her grip on the sunscreen. It landed on her chest, which he then squeezed with his chest when he leaned forward, and the sunscreen squirted up and onto her face.

She let out a wail, and he stifled a laugh. She grabbed some off her cheek and rubbed it on his face. He was shocked, and she went to do it again. He grabbed her wrists before she could and before they knew it, they were wrestling on the bed and they were both covered in sunscreen. They took turns kissing each other in spots that didn't have sunscreen.

They rested with her on top of him, and she lovingly rubbed the sunscreen in on his face and chest.

He tried to do the same for her but there was too much. So, she reached over and grabbed a baby wipe and wiped it off.

He kissed her and she got up to go wash her face.

There was sunscreen in her hair, all over her chest and shoulders, and even on her thighs.

Her suit was a white shimmery string bikini, which she filled out quite nicely.

She took him the sunscreen and asked him to do her back.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Anything for you".

When they were finally ready, they went back upstairs and he motored them out of the boat slip, and then she helped him open the sails. They sailed out till they were about 4 hours away from the shore.

Jennifer was laying out on the upper deck.

"Darling, do you see that? Over there, straight ahead to the right".

"It's an island".

They sailed over closer to it, and then around it.

It wasn't too large, nor too small. It didn't appear to have any people on it, but it did have lots of pretty flowers and fresh fruit trees.

He got them close to it, and they disembarked and explored the island for a few minutes. Jennifer picked some fruit and Jonathan picked her some flowers.

About 2 hours later, they were back on the boat and sailing away again.

He got them out into the open ocean and anchored them, and then he and Jennifer sat down and ate.

After they were done, they laid out on the sun deck for a little bit.

After about an hour, Jennifer sat up.

"What is it?"

"I need to go downstairs for a bit".

She stepped off the sun deck.

She reached up and untied her bathing suit top, letting it fall from her neck.

"Ahem". She cleared her throat to get his attention.

She reached behind her and untied her top at the back, and tossed it to the floor.

As she walked towards the stairs, she untied one string of the bottoms.

She disappeared down below and then tossed her bottoms up on to the deck.

A sly grin formed on his face, and he got up and followed her.

By the time he got downstairs, she was lying on the bed naked, and waiting for him.

He quickly stripped his bathing suit off, and laid down on the bed with her.

He took her in his arms, and crushed his lips with hers.

She framed his face with her hands, as she kissed him passionately.

He moved his hands down to her breasts and squeezed them and thumbed her nipples, bringing them to life. He leaned down and sucked one of her nipples, and then lightly nibbled it, causing her to draw a shaky breath.

She grabbed his head and lightly pulled his face back to hers, before reaching down and guiding him to where he wanted her.

He grabbed both of her hands and held them over her head and began nibbling on her earlobe.

"Tell me what you want".

"You, I want you".

He plunged into her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was thrusting in and out of her, and she rocked her hips to match his.

"Oh, God…Jona….than…."

He took them to the edge and then over it together, letting the ecstasy wash over the both of them completely.

They laid there for a little bit, kissing and cuddling, and then he got up and changed clothes, so that he could sail them back to the harbor.

After they got back to the harbor, they turned the boat back in, and he drove them back to the bed and breakfast.

***Bay Harbor Bed and Breakfast***

They came inside to their room, and put their stuff down.

"Darling, do you want room service for dinner, or do you want to go somewhere?"

"How about we go somewhere secluded and romantic?"

"Ok".

He got the restaurant list, and they started looking over it.

They picked a fondue restaurant.

She took a quick shower, and then got ready.

They headed to the fondue restaurant, and had a very romantic evening.

Luckily, it was just a 10-minute ride from the restaurant to the bed and breakfast.

They came back into the room, and Jennifer changed for bed.

Jonathan turned on the TV and started watching a game and Jennifer went and sat by him.

"Darling…do you really want to watch this?"

"Babe, these two teams are major rivals. This is a big game".

She lifted his arm and put it around her. She started kissing his neck.

She got up on her knees and moved her kisses to his face.

His team scored a touchdown, and he jumped up excited, causing Jennifer to fall to the floor.

She got up and headed for the bedroom, leaving him to watch the game.

"Go Trojans! Sorry darling…"

She closed the bedroom door and climbed into bed.

There was only 4 minutes left in the game, so when it ended, he turned off the TV and went to change for bed.

The 4 minutes of football time turned into about 25 minutes of real life time. By the time he got to the bedroom, Jennifer was asleep.

He climbed into bed, and wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, as he fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up and ordered the breakfast cart again and was sitting in the living room when he got up.

It was raining outside, so there was no sunrise to watch.

She was on her second cup of coffee when he came into the living room.

"Morning".

"Morning. Coffee is still hot".

She patted his chest and then headed for the shower.

She was dressed and ready by the time he came into the bedroom.

An hour later, they were checking out and heading home.

***Willow Pond***

They had a quiet ride home. Jennifer read most of the way, and slept the other part.

Jonathan woke her up when they got home, and she helped to unload the car before going in.

It was almost lunchtime, so Jennifer went to the kitchen and made herself a lettuce wrap, and poured herself a glass of sparkling water.

Jonathan brought the mail in, and the papers and returned some calls.

When he found Jennifer again, she was upstairs, running on the treadmill.

"Babe, can we talk for a minute?"

She got off the treadmill, and went over to the punching bag. She put the boxing gloves on and started punching the bag.

"Ok, I understand, you are mad at me. I don't want to argue, so I am going to give you space, and when you want to talk, I will be downstairs."

She pounded on the punching bag for about an hour, and then ran on the treadmill again.

After she was done, she went and took a long, hot bath.

Jonathan found her in the bathroom, and sat behind her, and started giving her a back rub.

"I ordered us dinner tonight, to be delivered in about 2 hours."

"What did you order?"

"Deltano's. I got you the salad wrap plate-one grilled chicken one and one caprese salad one, with a fruit bowl on the side".

"Thank you".

She got up and got out of the bath then, and put her robe on and her hair up.

He came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you say to you and me having a romantic evening tonight, maybe a little champagne, maybe a little dancing, maybe a little lavender nightgown?"

"I'm sure you have a game to watch".

She broke away from his embrace and went to her closet and put on her pajamas.

He came over to her and kissed her forehead.

"You are more important to me than any game".

"Interesting".

"You are so cute when you are angry at me".

"Yeah, I know". She patted his chest.

"Only problem is, this time, I'm not angry. I'm hurt".

She left the room and went downstairs.

She spent the rest of the afternoon in the study, and he went outside and worked in the yard.

By the time he came back in, she had pretty much planned the whole auction. They had 4 dates to pick from, and the earliest one was a month away.

All they had to do was book the venue, and place the orders with the vendors, and then start collecting auction items. Jonathan also had to pick the person of the year.

She made him a list, and went and put it in his briefcase.

She was passing the front door when the intercom buzzed.

"Delivery for the Harts".

"Come on up".

She paid for their dinner, and then took it to the kitchen.

She went to the kitchen window, and saw Jonathan in the backyard. She tapped on the window, and motioned for him to come eat.

She took her plate to the den, and turned on a movie.

He took his plate to the study.

After she was done eating, she started doing stuff around the house, like their laundry and unloading the dishwasher.

It was a very quiet evening. She sat down on the couch and started reading, and pretty soon, she had fallen asleep.

He came and snuggled with her and kissed her a few times to wake her up.

"Babe, come on. Let's go to bed".

She got up and went upstairs while he locked up.

She had just crawled into bed when he got upstairs, and he came over and sat on her side of the bed.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Good night, I love you".

He went and changed into his pajamas and then got in bed.

He didn't say anything to her, he just reached up and turned out the light.

After a few minutes, she reached over and laced her hand through his, before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan woke up before Jennifer, and got a shower. He got dressed and was ready to go to work.

He came and sat down on the bed and kissed her a few times to wake her up.

"Love you, babe. See you tonight".

"Love you too".

She puckered her lips for a kiss and he obliged.

She slept till about 9, and then got up and worked on Auction stuff.

She secured the venue, and the only date they had available was for 4 weeks away. She booked it, and then called and booked the vendors.

It was just after 11 when the intercom gate buzzed.

"Delivery for Mrs. Hart".

"Come on up".

She opened the door and accepted the delivery.

Jonathan had sent her the most beautiful flower arrangement. She dug for the card.

"15 years ago, this gorgeous redhead came in the bar I was in and my world changed forever. I don't deserve you, but I couldn't possibly live without you. I love you, Red".

She cracked a smile and smelled the flowers. It was a gorgeous arrangement, full of sunflowers and blue gladiolus, and white snapdragons, and birds of paradise.

She decided that maybe she had been too hard on him, and she should cut him some slack.

She went upstairs and put on the bright blue dress that he loved. It was _the_ dress- the one that hugged her in all the right places. She did her hair just the way he liked, and called and ordered his favorite lunch from the deli across the street from Hart Industries.

She got everything together and headed to surprise him at the office.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer pulled up and parked, and then went inside.

She headed towards his office.

Deanne intercepted her.

"Hi, Mrs. Hart. He's in a meeting, let me see if he wants to stop. Hang on".

Deanne came back a moment later.

"He said he would be right out".

Jennifer was confused, she of all people had never been blocked from going in her husband's office.

He came out and kissed her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I would bring you lunch, so we could talk".

"Well, babe, this is really sweet and I love it, but I am so busy with this meeting that I am not going to be able to stop for lunch. I was just about to order something. What if you come back this afternoon, and I take you to dinner?"

She nodded.

She handed him his lunch, and then kissed him.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

He walked her to the elevator, and kissed her again, and then she left.

He went back to his office.

"Did she know I was in here?'

"Nope, that was close. Too close".

"Is she coming back?"

"Not till dinner. We can work on this till then, and then stop".

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer got home and made herself a lettuce wrap and then went upstairs and punched the punching bag and did a kickboxing workout for a couple hours. She ran for an hour on the treadmill and then went and showered and got ready to go to dinner with Jonathan.

Just as she was getting out of the shower, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Babe it's me. We are having computer system issues, so I am going to be here a while. I'm sorry".

"Want me to bring you something?"

"If you do, I won't be able to eat with you, I will have to work the whole time".

"Ok, I will just wait to have dinner with you here".

"No, don't do that. It could be late. I promise, I will wake you up when I get home. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

***Later***

Jennifer was asleep on the couch when Jonathan got home. He came to her and kissed her.

She moved her feet and snuggled up with him.

"Did you fix it?"

"Yeah, finally."

She started rubbing his chest.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, we ordered in".

"Thank you for the flowers, darling".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you, all my heart. And I'm sorry about knocking you to the floor the other night. I didn't mean to, I swear it".

"I love you, too, all my heart". She kissed him.

She leaned forward and grabbed her legal pad.

"Honey, I booked the venue. 4 weeks from today. And I booked the vendors. Can you give me the murder mystery lady's number? I figured we could meet her and go to the venue together to measure and stuff for decorations."

"I will try and get it tomorrow".

She filled him in on everything else, and then showed him the design she had for the invites.

"Good job, babe".

She leaned forward and put the legal pad down. She took his hand and led him off the couch.

She walked around the house with him while he locked all the doors and they turned out the lights.

They were standing next to the stairs when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned down to kiss her, and then scooped her up and carried her upstairs. She laid down on the bed with her feet at the pillow. When he had changed into his pajamas, he came and laid down right next to her.

"Babe, you said you wanted to talk at lunch today. Do you still want to?"

She climbed on top of him and started giving him a lower back massage.

"Ohhhh that feels amazing".

"Your lower back is so tense…."

"I know. And your hands feel absolutely amazing".

She rubbed on his lower back for about an hour, and then leaned down and kissed him.

"Come on sailor".

He sleepily got up and got under the covers. She reached up and turned out the light and then snuggled up to him.

She laid down with her head on his chest.

"Goodnight". She kissed him.

"Good night".

"I love you".

"I love you too, Marcy".

Jennifer was floored.

She pushed him off her.

"Excuse me, MY name is Jennifer! NOT Marcy!"

She grabbed her pillow and went to the guest room, and locked the door.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up when his alarm went off. As soon as he woke up, he remembered the fight he had with Jennifer.

He went to go apologize to her, and found that she locked the guest room door.

He decided to get ready for the office and hope that she came downstairs on her own.

When she still hadn't come downstairs by 8, he left her a note by the coffee pot and then headed to work.

He really screwed up this time, and he knew that he had to make it up to her. Somehow, some way.

Jennifer woke up around 9, and went downstairs.

She saw Jonathan's note.

"Darling,

I'm sorry. I know I keep saying that a lot, but I really am. Nothing is going on, it didn't mean a thing, I swear it. I love you, and only you, and nobody else. -J".

She made herself some coffee and was just about to sit down and enjoy it when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Susan."

"Susan, if Jonathan asked you to call me, save it. I am not interested".

"He didn't. I swear it".

"Ok, I'm sorry".

"I was calling to see if you wanted to go on a trip this weekend. Girl's trip."

"Just you and me?"

"Nope, just the 4 of us. You, me, Natalie and Marcy".

"No thanks".

"Jennifer, what's going on?"

"I'm not ready to get into that yet. But I will say that it involves Jonathan and Marcy and me."

"Surely you don't think Marcy and Jonathan are-"

"I don't want to, but the signs are there. Last night as we were going to bed, I told him I loved him, and he said it back to me and then called me Marcy".

"Really?"

"Yep. And last weekend, I was upset with him over some comments that he meant one way and I took another. So, he calls her and has her come over to talk to me just to get information on why I was upset and then I caught them in a very long hug. And that was almost 5 days ago and she hasn't even called me to apologize".

"Well, that's not like her. Something must be going on".

"Yeah, it's called guilt".

"No, I meant besides that".

"Well, I refuse to be made a fool and I refuse to turn a blind eye."

"Don't you think if it was really going on, you would see it?"

"No, it's not like I have been looking for it".

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I have no earthly idea".

"Well, I tell you what. You are the only one I've asked to go on the trip so far. What if you and I just go?"

"That would be fun. But do I really want to give them time to be together? I mean, that would just make it easy for them".

"Good point".

"Of course, if she does go with us, I could kill her with kindness and she wouldn't be here with access to him".

"That's true".

"Where do you want to go?"

"Skiing, in Utah".

"Sounds fun".

"So, are you in?"

"When would we leave?"

"Tomorrow. We will be back Sunday, so that's 4 days".

"Ok, sounds good. Pick me up at the beach house tomorrow?"

"You got it. 9 a.m.".

"Thanks, see you tomorrow".

Jennifer went and packed her bags, and then got a shower and got ready.

She went shopping for several hours. She found some cute ski boots and a new ski jacket, and some new ski gloves.

She came back home and left a note for Jonathan.

"Went out of town. See you in a few days. -Me".

She got in the car and headed to the beach house.

She was about ½ way there when the phone rang.

"Mrs. Hart, Mr. Hart is requesting that you come to the office. He promises it will be worth your while and won't take very long, and he also said he made you guys dinner reservations. He said to tell you he isn't taking No for an answer".

"Ok, tell him I will be there in a little bit".

"I won't be here when you get here, so just go on in to his office when you get here".

"Ok thank you".

She hung up and headed to the office.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer pulled up to the office and parked. She took the elevator to his floor and headed to his office.

She found the door to his office cracked. She peeked in, expecting to see him at his desk.

Instead, Marcy was standing in front of him, and he had his hands on her shoulders.

Neither of them noticed her there.

"4 days! What am I going to do for 4 days? I don't want to go away for 4 days, I want and need to stay here".

"I admit, it's not ideal. But there's really no way out of it".

"I thought for sure she would say no, but somehow they got her to say yes and then they said she wanted me to say yes too".

"It will be over before you know it and it will all work out".

"What should I say if I get backed into a corner?"

"Nothing, just refuse to talk about it".

"Yeah, that might work".

"It's just not the right time".

"I promise you, it will be ok".

Jennifer chose that moment to speak up, and pushed the office door open further.

"He's right. I mean, you can do anything for 4 days, right? Lying right to my face shouldn't be that hard, you've both been doing it for a while now".

She turned and left the office, refusing to speak to either of them again.

She knew they would follow her, and she was right. She knew that Jonathan would figure out she went to the beach house, so she purposely didn't go there.

She showed up at Susan Kendall's.

She rang the doorbell, and Susan let her in.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?"

"You know our conversation earlier? Well, it just went to the next-level. I just caught them together at the office".

***Jonathan***

Jonathan and Marcy were driving around looking for Jennifer.

"Oh my god, she thinks we are having an affair! What are we going to tell her?"

"We will tell her the truth. I hired you to work at the company and that's exactly what you are doing".

"Jonathan, Jake can't know that I am working again".

"You are only working part-time, it's fine".

"It's not fine. Jake will be so humiliated if he finds out what is going on, and Jennifer thinks we are having an affair. This is insane. It was only supposed to be for 8 weeks".

"I know. We will figure something out".

When neither of them could find Jennifer, they went back to the office so that Marcy could get her car.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was crying so hard she could hardly speak.

Susan kept hugging her and trying to help her calm down.

"I am going to go get us some water, ok?"  
Jennifer nodded.

Susan went into the kitchen and was getting water when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Susan, it's Jonathan".

"Now is not a good time".

"Why?"

"Because your wife is in the other room, crying her eyes out over you, and I need to get back to her".

"Have her call me".

"She is nowhere near ready for that, Jonathan. She can barely put a sentence together".

"Can you give her a message for me?"

"I'll try".

"Look, Marcy and Jake Ryland are good friends of ours. She came to me and asked me if I had any part-time work for her, and I hired her. She didn't want anyone to know about it, so the only person who knew before today is me. And now Jennifer thinks that Marcy and I are having an affair and that is absolutely not what is going on. Can you just tell her that she works for me and that's all?"

"Yes, I will".

"Thank you".

He hung up.

Susan took Jennifer her water glass.

"Thank you".

She was still sobbing.

"There are a couple more ladies going on the trip with us."

"Who?"

"Olivia Cooper, Kelly Osborne, Angie Lawrence, and Natalie is bringing her sister Jessica".

"Should be fun".

"Do you think you can do this?"

"We'll see. I don't exactly have a choice".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't exactly stay here. And if I tell her not to come, she will just run right back to him. So, I have to go".

"Jonathan called while I was in the kitchen".

"Oh? Let me guess, he told you to tell me that he loves me".

"He said to tell you that it isn't what you think, that Marcy is working for him".

"Yeah, I just bet she is".

Susan put her hand on Jennifer's.

"I don't think that's what he meant".

She shrugged her shoulders.

"The conversation I heard didn't sound like business".

"He didn't go into specifics, he just said that he had hired her and that's why she was at the office. He wanted you to call him but I told him you needed time".

Jennifer nodded.

"Well, I guess I better go home. What time are you picking me up tomorrow?"

"9. I am picking you up, and then Olivia, and then Marcy. The rest of them are meeting us at the airport".

"How am I going to get through the car ride with her? Maybe I should drive myself".

"No, don't do that. You can get through anything. We are talking about 40 minutes. I will turn the music up, and we will be at the airport before you know it. Your seat isn't anywhere close to hers, and when we get to the resort, we have two cabins. You and I can stay in one with Natalie and her sister, and she and the others can stay in the other one".

She nodded.

"Well, I guess I better go, for real this time. Thank you. Sorry I just bombarded you".

"Don't be silly. I love you, you know that".

"I love you, too".

Jennifer hugged her and then they walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow".

"See you tomorrow".

Jennifer headed to the beach house.

***Beach house***

She came inside and saw that there was a big note on the counter.

"Darling, call me when you get this please. It's important. It's about the house".


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"What is it?"

"Hey. Are you ok?"

"Jonathan, what is it about the house?"

"Well, the house is lonely without you".

"That's it?"

"It's a big house, babe. It's a big kind of lonely".

"Jonathan, this wasn't fair. You tricked me".

"Jennifer, Marcy works for me. She didn't want anyone to know that she needed a job, so I agreed to hire her part-time. She was telling me that she didn't want to go on the ski trip because we are in the middle of a project and it's going to put us further and further behind".

"Does she know that you said her name in bed?"

"No, I didn't tell her that".

"I see".

"I bought you something tonight. Can I bring it to you?"

"Jonathan, I-"

"Please, babe? I won't stay long, I promise".

"Fine. I will be upstairs, come on up when you get here".

"See you in a few minutes".

She hung up the phone and then went to the car to get her bag.

She was upstairs changing when he came in.

"Hi".

"Hi".

He came and sat by her on the bed.

"First of all, I love you". He kissed her forehead.

"Second of all, I am sorry for all of this".

He took her hand and laced his fingers through it.

"Third, I am really going to miss you for the next 4 days".

He kissed her fingers.

"And finally, I bought you this".

He handed her a box.

She opened it and found a beautiful diamond bracelet.

She held her hand out and he put the bracelet on her wrist.

"Thank you".

"I know that you have put up with a lot lately, and a lot of it is my fault. I love you, and I hope that every time you wear that or look at it, you will remember that".

She nodded.

"What time are you leaving?"

"Susan is picking me up at 9".

"Mind if I stay with you tonight?"

"I'm ok with it".

She laid down and got comfortable, and then reached up and turned out the light.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"Babe, what's your favorite memory you have of us here?"

"I am not sure. Maybe the first time you brought me here. Or maybe that day when I told you to come here and we had a secret rendezvous".

"Those are definitely some good ones".

"What's yours?"

"The time I raced you up here from the first floor".

"Yeah, that was fun".

"And you know what?"

"what?"

"There's no one else in the world I would rather chase".

He kissed her cheek.

"Then why did you stop chasing me?"

"what are you talking about? I didn't stop chasing you. I love you, you know that".

"I'm not talking about loving, I am talking about chasing".

"I don't see what you mean".

"Remember how we used to go out of our way to surprise each other and do sweet things for each other? Now, it's just reactive instead of proactive".

"Honey, I do things for you because I want to, not because I feel guilty".

"And I do things for you because I want to, not for any other reason. But come on, I find you with….her….and that's after you said her name in bed with me, and after I caught you hugging her in a way that you haven't hugged me in a long, long time, and then after I find you with her, you buy me a bracelet? And I am supposed to think it's not a guilt present?"

"Ok, I admit it, that looks bad".

"Throw in the fact that you fell asleep on me wearing your favorite lingerie, and you chose a game over me…. Jonathan, this isn't us".

He sighed.

"I know. We need a restart".

"I agree".

"Jonathan, can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely".

"Now, I want you to answer me honestly, don't spare my feelings".

"Ok".

"If I weren't in the picture, would you go after Marcy?"

"No."

"That was quick".

"Well, it's true. Think back. Remember the Jack Hanson deal, and you being gone for 9 months?"

"How could I forget?"

"I didn't go after anyone that whole time. Hell, I threw Stanley out of my office when he suggested it".

He grabbed her other hand, and then moved and pulled her to her back and threw her arms up over her head.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world. I mean that. You truly are. And you are the kindest, most caring, passionate, tenacious, intelligent, sexiest woman I have ever known. I will do whatever it takes to make you understand that you are the only woman I want. I know that recent events look bad, and that's my fault. But in this case, looks are deceiving babe. I promise".

He leaned down and kissed her romantically and slowly, to the point where she couldn't ever remember another kiss that was more perfect.

He let her hands go, and she ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Who could that be?"

"I have no idea. Are you expecting someone?"

"No, well, not really".

He rolled off her and rolled over to the nightstand and picked it up.

"Hello?...Again? Did you flip the….Ok. Ok. I will come see if I can fix it. I will be there as soon as I can".

He hung up, and rolled back to her.

"I'm sorry babe, honest".

She nodded.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, you need to rest. You have a flight in the morning. I tell you what. When I am done, I will come back here, how's that?"

She nodded.

She walked downstairs with him, and locked the door behind him after kissing him goodbye, and headed back to bed.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 5 a.m. and realized that Jonathan never came back to the beach house.

She grabbed the phone and called the house. No answer.

She dialed his office number.

"Hello?"

He sounded half asleep.

"Hey sailor, remember me?"

"Jennifer!"

Jennifer heard "I'm leaving, see you next week" in the background. It was a female's voice and one that she knew really well.

"She's there with you, isn't she? You didn't come back here because she was there. I'm done, Jonathan. I swear to you, I'm done".

She slammed the phone down before the tears started to fall.

She got up and took a shower, and got ready.

She went downstairs to make some coffee and some breakfast.

She heard him before she saw him.

She didn't stop him from coming in, but she didn't run to him when he did either.

She turned to him and held her hand up.

"I am not discussing this with you now. I mean that".

"Ok, that's fair. I didn't come here to tell you anything anyways, other than I love you and have a good trip and I am going to miss you".

He walked over and pulled her into an embrace.

"And now that I have you like this and I'm not letting you go, nothing happened, we worked all night and she finished up while I napped on my couch. There were two other people there with us till 4, swear it".

"Jonathan!"

He pulled her back for another hug.

"Let me make you breakfast".

"I'm not hungry".

He took her hand and led her to the couch and sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"I really am going to miss you. The house really is going to be lonely".

"4 days honey, not 4 weeks".

"I know, but still."

He started kissing her neck.

"It might rain while you are gone".

She chuckled.

"I think you will manage".

She put her hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with lately".

"Not your fault, Jennifer. I love you, and that's never going to change".

He kissed her.

They stayed on the couch, cuddling and kissing, till Susan called to say she was on her way.

"I will see you in 4 days. I love you".

"I love you too".

After several kisses, he left and headed home.

Susan picked her up and they headed to pick up Marcy.

***Marcy's house***

Jennifer stayed in the car and didn't speak to Marcy when they picked her up.

Susan turned the radio on and everyone listened to that instead of trying to talk to each other.

It was a short 40-minute ride to the airport, and they got busy checking their bags in and heading through security.

They met the others at the gate, and they all went to the bar and had some mimosas before their flight.

It was a 2-hour flight. Jennifer and Susan were in the front of the plane, and everyone else was scattered throughout.

They landed, and got their bags and took a shuttle to the resort.

***Park City Ski resort***

They checked into their cabins, which were side by side.

Jennifer, Susan, Natalie and Jessica were in one cabin, and Marcy, Kelly and Angie were in the other one.

"Y'all can come over to our cabin when you get settled in, we will have appetizers and drinks".

Jennifer got settled in and then went to the back porch.

She took the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi".

"Hey, you get there ok?"

"I did. Everything ok at the office?"

"Yes, thankfully. Hard part will come later".

"What do you mean?"

"When I have to go to bed and you aren't there".

"That's sweet".

"I miss you".

"I miss you too. I love you".

"I love you too, Red."

"Call you tonight?"

"Absolutely, can't wait".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and then she went back inside.

Everyone was at their cabin a few minutes later.

Jennifer kept herself busy so that she could avoid Marcy. She didn't want it to be awkward, and honestly, she didn't know what to say.

After some drinks and appetizers, they decided to go ski, so they all got ready.

They were on the slopes within an hour, and Jennifer was doing blue diamond runs back to back. She didn't stop to ski with anyone or talk to anyone. She just kept skiing and riding the lift and skiing again.

Finally, when it started to get dark, she headed back to the cabin. Everyone else was already inside.

"There you are, we were getting worried about you".

"I'm sorry. I was just skiing".

"Well, we fixed dinner, and we are just hanging out."

"Great. I am going to grab a shower and I will be right back out".

After her shower, she put on her yoga pants and one of Jonathan's long-sleeved Henley tees, and her fuzzy slippers.

She made herself a plate, and a drink and went and sat with the others.

They were all chatting about various things. Eventually, the conversation turned to their husbands.

Everyone was talking about what their husbands did that drove them crazy.

The only ones not contributing to the conversation were Jennifer and Susan.

"Susan, we know why you aren't complaining, but Jennifer, doesn't Jonathan drive you crazy sometimes?"

"Not really, no".

"What's his quirkiest habit?"

"Quirkiest? Well, we typically try to have cooked vegetables with each dinner. But let's say we don't, and for whatever reason, it's been 3 days since he had them, he will eat them for breakfast. Every single time, he will eat them for breakfast".

"What's the best quality about him?"

While she was thinking, the phone rang.

Susan reached behind her and answered it.

"Jennifer, it's for you".

She handed her the phone.

"Hello? Hi darling…the girls were just asking me about you…yeah, they wanted to know what your best quality is….Jonathan! I am not telling them that…..you are incorrigible….Yes, I will call you when I go to bed…..love you too….".

She hung up the phone.

"Ok, so where were we?"

"You were about to tell us his best quality".

"Generosity. He is so generous. He loves me and gives me stuff of course, but if someone is in need, he will help them however he is able".

Not all of them knew how Jonathan and Jennifer met, so she told them the story. By the end of it they were all laughing and teary-eyed.

They made hot chocolate, and planned out their day for tomorrow, and then everyone went to bed.

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the cabin door.

Susan opened it, and saw the other 4 women standing there with their bags and pillows.

"We have no heat. Can we bunk with you guys?"

"Sure, come on in".

They all started figuring out where they were going to sleep.

"we have two empty beds and two empty couches. Take your pick".

Susan and Jennifer made up the couches, and the ladies all got comfortable.

Jennifer went back to bed and was just about to call Jonathan when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Mind if I bunk in here with you, all the other spots are taken?"

It was Marcy.

"Sure, come on".

She dialed Jonathan, and got the machine. So, she told him she loved him and then hung up.

She reached over and turned on the light on Marcy's side of the nightstand, and turned hers off.

"Take your time getting settled. Good night".

"Jennifer, can we chat for a second?"

She rolled back over to face Marcy.

"Sure".

"I swear to you, there is nothing between me and Jonathan. Come on, you know me better than that. More importantly, you know him better than that. I'm sorry if I made you think there was something going on".

"Between the two of you, ya'll are batting a 1000".

"That's low."

"It's true. First, you were hugging him. And to be fair, I didn't blame you for that, I blamed him. I can't remember the last time he hugged me like that. Not to mention the fact that if the situation was reversed, you would have heard from me before an hour had passed and I haven't heard from you, in days. Then, I find out that he asked you to come spend time with me, so that you could get information from me for him. And I felt so betrayed. By both of you. Then, he slips up and says your name during a moment when he should have said mine. And of course, there is the office incident, where you two were talking about anything but business. So yeah, I would say the two of you are batting a 1000. Plus, you and I are supposed to be friends, and you get a job from my husband and don't even tell me? Thanks a lot".

"Jennifer, this is silly. Either you trust me or you don't".

"Why does it always come back to me having to be trusting, or me having to be the one forgiving the other person? You guys did this to me. I forgave him because he is my husband, but my eyes are open. And you know what, my circle of friends might be getting a little smaller".

"Jennifer, that's absurd. There is a good reason for all of this. It's personal, but it's there. I would never hurt you, I love you. I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong. I am going to bed now. Good night".

She turned over and went to sleep, leaving Marcy staring at her.


	7. Chapter 7

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up before Marcy, and went to shower and make breakfast.

They were planning on skiing starting at 10, for most of the day.

Jennifer took her coffee and the phone and went outside on the porch and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi".

"Hey yourself, gorgeous".

"How did you sleep?"

"Not well. The other cabin lost heat, so they all had to crash here and Marcy took the spare bed in my room, which forced us to talk and it was so awkward".

"You two are best friends, you will work it out. Honest".

"Maybe…"

"Babe, you were so mad at me yesterday when I got to the beach house but you weren't when I left. If you can do it with me, you can do it with her".

"That's different. I sleep with you, Mr. H."

"Yeah, but come on, babe. You gotta cut her some slack. I am telling you, there isn't anything going on. If you believe me, then you need to believe her".

"It's not that I don't believe her. It's that I'm hurt that she didn't tell me that she was working for you. she's changed. Used to, she would have called me or come to the house as soon as we had a disagreement. But the day I slammed the door, she didn't even try. And she hasn't tried since."

"Actually, she told me to tell you to call her when you wanted to talk, and I forgot. I'm sorry".

"Jonathan….I can't face her now. Maybe I should just fly back home".

"Jennifer, I swear to you, nothing has changed. I am still madly in love with you. She is still your best friend. She hasn't been ignoring you, she has been working. And she did care that we upset you, both times. I promise you, babe… nothing has changed".

"Everything just feels different and awkward and hard".

"Maybe you two need some more time."

"Maybe. Honey, can you have Deanne address the invites for the auction? They should be arriving today and the invite list is in the file cabinet in the study".

"No, actually it's on her desk, because I already asked her".

"Good job, honey".

"Well, it's getting cold, so I am going back in. I love you".

"I love you too. And so does Marcy, I swear it".

"Jonathan….."

"Yes, babe".

"I hate it when you're right".

"I know. I love you, Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She went back inside, and found everyone up and eating breakfast.

"who's ready to hit the slopes?"

Jennifer and Susan were the only ones. Everyone else wanted to stay behind and wait till after lunch.

They headed out, and Jennifer immediately took the lift to the black diamond. She skied the black diamond and the double black diamonds for about 2 hours and then moved down to the green and blue diamonds to slow it down some.

After about an hour there, she skied down to the bottom, and headed back to the cabin for a bit.

Skiing had helped her clear her head. She was slowly starting to let go of being mad with Marcy. She was trying, at least.

Jennifer made lunch for everyone-tomato soup and grilled cheese with bacon.

They all loved it.

Jennifer ate last, and then cleaned up the dishes. Everyone else went to ski, but she got a headache, so she went to take a nap.

She woke up a couple hours later, and decided to read on the couch.

She came out and found a note from Marcy on the counter.

"Had an emergency back home-Kellah is sick. Sorry to have to cut the trip short. Thanks for including me, hope to see all of you soon".

She walked over to the fridge and poured some wine, and got out some appetizers.

She spent the afternoon reading and lounging, and eventually went to soak in the hot tub on the back patio. She got out when she felt like everyone would be heading back to the cabin.

Everyone came back at dusk, and while they were all busy getting dinner ready, Jennifer slipped to her room to call Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi handsome".

"Hi gorgeous. I love you".

"Oh, I love you too. And I miss you tons".

"How were the slopes today?"

"Good. I went this morning, did a couple double black diamonds with moguls and some without, and then slowed it down and did some greens and blues, before coming back to the cabin. I was going to go back out after lunch, but I had a headache, so I napped instead and then when I got up, it was just me here, so I read a little and soaked in the hot tub some".

"what's everyone doing now?"

"Well, I made dinner last night, and breakfast this morning and appetizers this afternoon. So, they insisted that they would make dinner tonight".

"I miss you. Two more days".

"Yep, two more. And then I better get you all to myself, mister".

"Oh, don't worry, you will".

"Well, I better go in case they are waiting for me. I love you, Jonathan Charles".

"I love you too, Red. I miss you and I can't wait to see you".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She went and joined them for dinner.

After dinner, they laid around watching a movie, and reading by the fire.

Jennifer was glad to have time away with her friends, but she was beyond ready to spend some time with Jonathan.

***Two days later***

The ladies all got up and got ready and checked out. They headed to the airport for their flight. If everything was on time, they would be back in LA by 1.

They landed at LAX, and hurried to baggage claim.

Susan was so kind to drop Olivia off, before she dropped Jennifer off.

"Thank you so much for inviting me on this trip. It was the perfect getaway, at the perfect time".

"I needed it too, believe me. I am so glad you came with us. Maybe next time I will be able to catch you on the slopes".

"Next time, I might just let you. I swear my legs are still sore from day one".

Susan pulled into Jennifer and Jonathan's, and Jennifer jumped out and got her bags out.

"Thanks again".

She waved at her as she left, and then let herself in the house.

"Darling?"

Silence.

"Wonder where he is…"

She went to the kitchen and got a snack, and tried him at the office. NO answer.

There weren't any notes in the kitchen or in their usual places in the house for her.

She headed to the backyard to see if he was in the pool, but didn't see him anywhere.

She decided he would come home eventually, and went upstairs to unpack.

In the bedroom, there were rose petals all over the bed, and candles burning all throughout the room.

She put her bag down and went into the bathroom.

He had a bubble bath ready and was waiting on her.

"Took you long enough".

She was speechless.

"This is so thoughtful".

She got undressed and got her robe and then joined him in the bath.

She snuggled up to his chest and hugged and kissed him a few times.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too. Did you have fun?"

"I did. I'm pretty sore from skiing, because I skied a lot and I skied very fast and did the moguls a bunch, but I had fun".

He gave her several slow, romantic kisses, that seemed to go on forever.

She definitely returned the kisses, and then gave him a few of her own.

"Darling. Next time I go skiing, you had better come with me. It was fun getting away with the girls, but I missed you".

"You got it. This house was so lonely without you".

He kissed her forehead as she scratched his chest.

He moved her in front of him, and scrubbed her back for her.

"Oh, that feels amazing".

He leaned forward and kissed her shoulders a few times.

He gave her a backrub.

"Are you sore anywhere?"

"Not any place specific".

She turned to him.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"It's already handled".

"Are we going somewhere?"

"No, I arranged for a delivery and I might have a surprise for you".

She turned and straddled his lap, and kissed him.

He picked her up and then got them out of the bath, and carried her to the bed.

Wet and soapy, they didn't care.

As soon as they got to the bed, he laid her down, and then laid down on top of her.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck.

"You are so beautiful".

She kissed him.

He squeezed her breasts and sucked on her nipple some, and leaned down and squeezed her butt.

She grabbed his face and framed his face with her hands as she kissed him.

He trailed some kisses to her earlobe and then along her jawbone, while she scratched his back.

She reached down and guided him to where she wanted him, and then cried out as he joined them together as one.

They became one entity, moving together in synchronous motion, both of them in a race to please each other.

"Jona…than…."

"Ok baby"…

It was fast, frantic, hot, passionate, intense, exhilarating, and sensual. It was as if they hadn't made love in weeks, and they couldn't get enough of each other.

They went over the edge together, and she let all of her inhibitions go, and did not hold back at all.

They lay there, spent and blissful, all tangled up in each other's arms.

"I gotta go away more often".

"Don't you dare".

He leaned over and kissed her, and she nibbled on his lower lip some.

"Do we have time to lay here for a bit?"

He looked at the clock.

"It's 3 p.m. Dinner won't be here till 5:30, so yeah, we do".

"Good."

He held her close and they fell asleep together.

2 hours later, he woke up, and eased out of her embrace. He went and cleaned up the bathroom, and put on some sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt and his slippers.

He got a blanket out of the closet and covered her with it.

He kissed her forehead and then went downstairs and started getting dinner stuff ready.

About 20 minutes later she came downstairs and found him.

She had put on yoga pants and one of his long-sleeved shirts and some fuzzy slippers.

She came up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

"You should have woken me, honey. I would have come and helped you".

He turned to hug her.

"No, honey. This is for you".

She hugged him.

"Jonathan, let me do something. I love it when we cook together".

"Babe, I promise, it's all taken care of. I am not cooking anything, I am just getting the plates out."

She kissed him.

"I love you, I don't deserve you, but I am so glad that you are mine".

"I adore you".

He gave her several kisses, and then just as he was about to take her back upstairs, the intercom buzzed.

She sighed against his shoulder.

"It's alright, darling. We have all night".

He went and answered the intercom, and buzzed the delivery guy in.

After letting him in, they got it all set up while Jennifer sat and watched, Jonathan's orders.

He started a big pot of boiling water, and then got out the indoor grill. He also got out a cutting board, and a few plates.

He poured them each a glass of wine, and took her glass to her.

"Darling, this is Anthony. What would you say if I told you that Anthony was going to cook dinner for you and me while you and I spent time in the hammock?"

"I would say wonderful".

"Great! Anthony, just open this door and yell for us when it's time".

"Seriously?"

"Yes, darling".

She leaned up and kissed him.

He slipped a blindfold on Jennifer.

"Jonathan, what are you doing?"

"I have a surprise for you, babe. Just trust me".

"Ok, I trust you".

"Sorry Anthony, my husband is very spontaneous".

"No worries, ma'am".

He scooped her up, and carried her outside.

He set her down, and then climbed into the hammock and then pulled her towards him.

"That's it…now sit".

He helped her get settled.

"Now babe, tell me what you feel".

She moved her hands around.

"I feel you".

"Besides that".

She felt around again.

"Are we on a blanket?"

"Very good".

He got her settled again, and then pulled the blindfold off.

She looked down and saw that he had gotten them a hammock mattress, so that it would be more comfortable.

He had their favorite blanket covering them, and then he had her lay her head on his chest.

"Final surprise".

He turned her attention to the top of the patio, and she saw that he had installed a flat screen TV for them to watch from the patio.

"Now, we can spend more time out here, snuggling and watching a movie".

"That's awesome. But darling, what about the rain?"

"It's far enough in that it won't get wet".

"I love this. Anytime spent out here with you is a good time".

She kissed him a few times.

They found a movie to watch, and then just relaxed.

About a half hour later, Anthony came outside.

"Sir, ma'am, dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes, and there is someone at the gate saying they are here for Mr. Hart".

"Thank you, Anthony".

"Darling, I am going to go take care of this, stay here. I will be right back".

He kissed her.

He quickly went and let them in, and showed them where to set up, and then came back to Jennifer.

"Darling, I am going to make a cocktail. Do you want one?"

"No, you aren't. I will go do it. But you have to promise to stay right here".

"I promise".

He came back rather quickly with her cocktail.

"Darling, it's time for us to go into the kitchen".

He held his hand out and she took it and got up out of the hammock.

He led her inside.

"Ok darling, I am going to lead you. Close your eyes and just hold my hand and take baby steps".

"Ok".

Pretty soon, they were in the kitchen.

He took her cocktail from her and set it on the counter.

He took both of her hands in his.

"Ok, open".

She opened her eyes and saw that they had a candlelight dinner at the table with her favorite pink roses.

"Sir, Ma'am, your dinner is ready. Both of you have a flight consisting of grilled steak just the way you like it, caprese stuffed chicken, and steamed lobster, all served with parmesan cilantro risotto, and a fresh salad consisting of spring mix, sliced tomatoes, diced mushrooms and onions, drizzled with a warm shallot dressing. Champagne is chilling on the table, and the leftovers are over here on the stove, being kept warm. It was a pleasure cooking for you".

"Thank you so much".

"Thank you".

She turned to Jonathan.

"This is absolutely amazing".

She kissed him.

Anthony left and Jonathan helped Jennifer with her chair.

He turned on some soft music, and then came and sat by her.

"I can't believe you did this".

"Well, it's the best of both worlds. An elegant, romantic dinner with my beautiful wife, in the privacy of our own home without any distractions or interruptions".

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

He poured them some champagne, and fed her a bite of lobster. She fed him a bite of Caprese chicken.

They had a very romantic dinner, and did the dishes together.

Jonathan picked Jennifer up and sat her on the counter. She put her arms on his shoulders.

They split the last lobster and he fed her bites of it.

She packaged up the rest of the steak and chicken, and he put it in the fridge.

She finished her champagne and poured another glass.

"What next, Mr. H.?"

"Well, Mrs. H., we can do whatever you want. We can go back to the hammock, we can watch TV upstairs in bed, or we can snuggle by the fire".

"I say we watch TV upstairs in bed".

"Great choice".

She kissed him as he helped her off the counter, and set her on the ground.

She finished her champagne, and put the glass in the dishwasher.

She started giggling, and then took his hand as he led her upstairs.

She was still giggling when they got upstairs.

"I (hiccup) love you". More giggles.

"I love it when you get some champagne in you".

She grabbed her pillow and put it at the end of the bed, and he turned on the movie and dimmed the lights.

He went and got the baby oil, and came back.

She was laying on her stomach, waiting for him.

He climbed on top of her and slowly lifted her shirt up.

He gave her a deep tissue back massage, and really rubbed out her knots.

She was still giggling, on and off.

After about an hour, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, and then climbed off her back.

He leaned really close to her.

"Darling…why don't you go put on the lavender nightgown?"

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Nope".


	8. Chapter 8

"Babe, really?"

"Yes Jonathan. It's special. You get to see that one when I want to put it on for you."

"Do you want to put it on for me?"

"No, I don't".

"I see."

Jennifer giggled and then rolled Jonathan to his back.

She climbed on top of him and started scratching his chest.

He grabbed her hands.

"Babe, come on, be fair".

"I am being fair".

"Jennifer-"

"Darling, I just figured you would rather me wear something else".

"No, I wouldn't".

She leaned down and kissed his neck a few times.

"Are you sure? It's a great idea, and you haven't even heard it".

"I had a great idea too, babe".

"Yeah, but darling, it's a simple fact that my idea is better".

"Well, how about you put on the lavender nightgown and then tell me your idea?"

"Nuh uh". She was kissing his chest and lightly running her fingernails over his neck.

She rolled them till she was on her back and he was on top of her.

She kept kissing his chest and scratched his back.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear my idea, honey?"

About a minute later, he started kissing her neck.

"Ok, tell me your idea".

"Sit up".

"What?"

"Sit up".

He sat up.

"Sit on the edge of the bed".

He looked annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… let's get to your idea".

"Jonathan, if you are just patronizing me-"

"I'm not. I promise. Tell me your idea".

She climbed off the bed, and stepped in between his legs.

She quietly undid the drawstring on her yoga pants and shrugged them off her hips.

His hands lightly grazed her butt cheeks as she stood in front of him.

She lifted his shirt up and over her head and tossed it on the floor.

She stood before him completely naked.

"Now, this was my idea. But if you'd rather me go get the lavender nightgown on…"

He grabbed her and rolled them so that she landed on her back and he was on top of her.

"You are so bad".

"Ain't I just?"

He slowly and tenderly and romantically made love to her, before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***The next week***

It had been a week since Jennifer had gone skiing. She was still working on the auction, and was running around like crazy collecting silent auction and live auction items.

Jonathan was working long hours, working on two different mergers. He was rarely home before 8 each night.

Jennifer was running errands near his office, so she decided to take him lunch one day.

She picked up their favorite meals from The Bistro and headed to the office.

As she got off the elevator, she noticed Deanne at her desk.

"Hi Mrs. Hart".

"Hi, Deanne. Listen, Jonathan and I are going to be doing lots of planning for the auction, so take an extra hour for lunch today, ok?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hart".

Jennifer went into the office and found Jonathan on the phone.

She placed their food on the table and walked over to his desk and sat on the edge.

She blew him a kiss when he saw she was there.

"Listen, Dave, I am going to need you to put all of this in writing and send it over. I will pay the courier fees, I just have to see it on paper. Thanks, Dave".

He hung up and then stood up and kissed her.

"Hi".

"Hi. I brought us lunch".

She played with his tie a little bit.

"What is the occasion?"

"Well, I was just at home thinking about how I loved the surprises you had for me last weekend, and how I need to return the favor. Can you spare a few minutes?"

"I definitely can".

He kissed her nice and slow, and wrapped his arms around her.

Just then, the door burst open.

"Mr. Hart-oh, I'm sorry".

It was Marcy.

Jennifer didn't even turn to look.

"It's alright Marcy. Is this an emergency?"

"It'll keep."

"Jennifer and I are going to have lunch, can you and I meet afterwards?"

"Yes. Enjoy".

"Thank you. And Marcy, bring that report on Todd Electronics with you".

"Yes sir".

She closed the door behind her and left.

He got up and went and locked the door before coming back to Jennifer.

"Where were we?"

"Let's eat, shall we?"

"Babe, it was an innocent mistake".

She gave him a very pointed look.

"On your end, yes. On hers, I'm not so sure".

"Could've happened to anyone. That could have been anyone coming through the door".

"I know. It just unnerves me to see her here, so close to you".

"Nothing is going to happen, Jennifer."

"I know that. I do. But if I am being honest, I will be so glad when this job of hers is over".

He kissed her forehead.

"Job or no job, you are the only one for me".

They moved to the couch and ate lunch, and then spent the rest of the time cuddling on the sofa.

"Honey, do you think you will be working late tonight?"

"I'm pretty sure I will. I have a board meeting at 5, and the agenda for it is pretty long."

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, babe. I will be home as soon as I can, I promise".

"I know. I just miss you, and miss our evenings together".

"Me too".

"What if, I save dinner for us and we eat together tonight?"

"We can do that if you want. We can do whatever you want".

"Anything? Anything at all?"

"Yes, anything at all".

She leaned forward and started kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Even if it was this?"

"Especially that".

Jonathan grabbed the remote and closed the blinds, and then returned his attention to Jennifer.

She had worn a strapless dress and jacket, with some strappy heels.

She took her jacket off, and Jonathan kissed her neck as he undid the zipper of her dress, and let it drop to the floor.

He pulled her to her feet and was pulling her onto his lap, when the door opened. Neither of them had heard the key turn in the lock.

Marcy was coming through the door.

Jennifer gasped and grabbed her dress and ran to the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hart. I thought you went to lunch, and I just got a phone call that I have to go get Caysen from school, and I was just going to put this report on your desk".

"Where did you get a key to my office?"

"The janitor, Frank gave it to me. I asked him if you left each day for lunch and he said sometimes and then handed me the key".

Jonathan sighed.

He took the report from Marcy.

"Thank you. I hope that Caysen is ok".

He went to the bathroom.

"Babe, it's ok. Can you come out?"

"Not till she's gone".

"Jennifer, I didn't see anything, I swear it".

"I don't care, you had no business coming in my husband's office when the door was locked".

He turned to Marcy.

"She has a point, you know".

He turned back to the bathroom.

"Darling, if you won't come out, will you at least let me come in?"

He heard the door click.

He opened the door and went in.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok. I'm humiliated. She humiliated me!"

"Babe, I know. But she says she didn't see anything, and I think this was an accident". He zipped her dress for her.

He took her hand and brought her out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Jennifer".

"You should be".

"No reason to be rude, I did say I was sorry".

"You barged in here on me and my husband and you want to lecture me on when to be polite? That's rich".

"Ok you two. This has gone on long enough. You two are best friends, and you love each other. And babe, you know I love you more than anything, and I hate to see what this is doing to you. Now either kiss and make up, or end the friendship all together".

"It's her call".

"No, it's her call".

"You would like that, wouldn't you, me making all the decisions so you don't have to? Well guess what, I am not going to".

"That's not why I said it was your call".

"Ladies! This isn't getting us anywhere".

"There's no talking to her, it's like talking to a brick wall."

"You know me better than that. You could give me a little credit".

Jennifer finally turned to Jonathan.

"I'm going home. I will see you tonight. I love you".

She went over to the couch and got her jacket and purse and came back and kissed him.

"Call me when you get home?"

"I'll be fine, I don't want to interrupt your 'meeting' ".

"I love you darling".

"I love you too".

She left and headed for the elevator.

"I'm sorry Jonathan. I really am. And I hope that one day she can realize that this wasn't intentional".

She turned and left and went back to her office before leaving to get her son.

Jonathan sat down at his desk and sighed.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer came inside and immediately went upstairs and changed clothes.

She went to the workout room and punched on the punching bag for almost an hour, and then ran on the treadmill for 5 miles.

She took a long shower after she was done, and then put on some comfy clothes and went downstairs.

She made herself a snack and then went and laid in the hammock.

Jonathan called and said he would be home by 7.

She made them shrimp tacos for dinner and they ate out on the patio.

She was quiet, and he could see she was still upset.

He helped her with the dishes and after they were done, he pulled her into an embrace and just held her for a little bit.

"It's ok, babe. Honest."

"No, Jonathan, it isn't. You and I were in a private moment, and she had no right to just barge in like that".

"I know. I handled that with Frank."

"It's not his fault though. I mean, she should have waited till your meeting time to give you that report."

"Babe, she said her son was sick and she had to go get him. And Deanne wasn't there because-"

"Because I sent her on an extra-long lunch".

"I think this was just a horrible misunderstanding. I really don't think she was trying to be vicious".

"Maybe I need to stop coming to your office".

"Now, that's not a fair compromise. I love your office visits".

"I can't believe you yelled at us".

"Well, I didn't really mean to yell. And you know I love you, and I hate what this is doing to you. You love her and you miss her, so just call her and work this out".

"Jonathan, we can't just kiss and make up. Too much has happened".

"If you value her friendship, you can. I know you".

She wiped the tears off her face and just hugged him.

They turned the lights out in the kitchen and went upstairs.

She changed into one of his pajama tops and he changed into the pants and they climbed into bed together.

She snuggled up to him and put her head on his chest.

He held her till she fell asleep.

***A few days later***

Jennifer was in the living room, doing some auction paperwork, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, May I speak to Mrs. Hart, please?"

"This is she".

"Hi, this is Savannah at Loft Penthouse. We are calling because we are going to have to do some renovations to our parking lot, and we won't be able to offer parking during your event. So, would it possible to move it up to next week? We will cover any costs that you have to incur from rescheduling".

"Next week, which day?"

"Friday or Saturday is available".

"Ok, I tell you what. Let me call my vendors and see if they can switch to Saturday of next week, and I will call you back by 4".

"Sounds good".

She hung up, frustrated.

She called Jonathan at the office.

"Hello?"

"Darling, the venue just called. They want to move it to next weekend."

"That's close. Do you think we can do it?"

"Yeah, if the vendors will work with me. if not, I am going to need some help. Listen, can you send me someone from the office? Tell them to come to the house and they can use one phone and I can use another".

"Ok. I will see who's available and tell them to come right now".

"Thanks honey."

"I love you".

"I love you, too".

She hung up and called all the vendors. Only one of them could rebook her to Saturday, but they wanted an outrageous amount of money.

She started making a list of vendors and phone numbers to call and what she wanted from each of them.

She indicated how much she had been paying for the original vendor, so that they could try and stay near that price if possible.

About 20 minutes later, she heard the intercom.

"Come on up and come on in".

She opened the gate and unlocked the door.

A few minutes later, she heard the door open.

She turned around to see who it was.

It was Marcy.

"Hi".

"Hi. How can I help?"

"Well, I made a list of vendors and what I need from each of them. I called all the original vendors and only 1 could rebook us for next Saturday, but at a really high cost. So, I am going to see if we can't do it for cheaper. So, if you want to take a couple of these and call and see if you can book them, and here is what I want from each of them, and what I was spending so we can try and keep it as close to that as we can, that would be so helpful. You can use the phone in the study, and there are legal pads in the top left drawer".

"Right away".

She took the list and headed to the study.

Jennifer took the other half of the list and used the den phone to call those people. She was able to book a caterer, and a DJ and also a photographer. She was hoping that Marcy could get the florist and the decorator.

Jennifer panicked and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Darling, we need to call the orphanage and tell the sisters. And what about invitations? And what about the person of the year? Will the trophy be ready? And the mystery dinner woman, can she do it then?"

"Relax babe, it's going to be ok. I have already called the orphanage. You can print off a change of date card to send to the invites. Call the trophy shop, and have them put a rush on it, and if they say no, then I will call and talk to them. And I will call the mystery lady".

Jennifer sighed.

"Thank you".

"And we will talk about all of this tonight".

"Oh, believe you me, we have a lot to talk about".

"You're mad that I sent you Marcy, aren't you?"

"A little advanced notice would have been nice".

"I will explain it all tonight, babe. I love you".

"Love you too".

She hung up.

She called the venue and had them book it for Saturday. She called the trophy shop and had them rush the trophy, and then she got out her laptop and printed off change of date cards and the invite list.

She made herself a cocktail and came and sat back on the couch.

Marcy came out of the study.

"I called two florists, and they both said they could do it, and their prices were pretty similar. They both said if you could come by tomorrow and book it, they would see that you got what you needed. The one with a star next to it said they would throw in a few extra decorations for free, like an altar for the stage or big towering pots to put on each side of the doors. The decorators that you listed as possibilities all said no. One of them said you could come get the lights yourself and set it up yourself and then return it. I called your original decorator and when I explained the situation, they said that they would be able to work with you on that date after all."

"Thank you".

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, can you please get the pages off the printer?"

"Sure".

She went to the printer and got what had printed and then came back.

"Thank you".

"Ok, so we need to address these. Do you want to address, or do you want to stamp?"

"I will stamp".

She took the stamp roll and sat down on the couch across from Jennifer.

Jennifer cut the cards apart, and then started addressing them.

She passed them to Marcy as she did, and she stamped them.

Neither of them spoke at all.

About an hour later, they were done.

"Ok, so we have a new venue. And a new date, and we have booked everyone except the florist, which I need to do in person. And we have a new caterer, and a new bartender, and a new DJ. So, I need to make a song list, and I need to book the florist and mail these postcards."

"You can print song lists off the internet, and your DJ should have his own song list as well".

"Good idea".

Jennifer crossed things off her list and then looked at Marcy.

"I think that's it. I appreciate your help".

"No problem".

"I am going to go upstairs and take a bath, you can see yourself out".

Marcy was sad but nodded. She had hoped they could talk, but she didn't want to push the issue.

Upstairs, Jennifer was climbing into the bath and wiping the tears from her face as well.

She had hoped that Marcy would have just apologized to her so they could just get past it.

She wanted her friend back, she just didn't know what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Jonathan got home around 7, and found Jennifer on the couch with a glass of wine.

"Hi darling".

He came and kissed her.

"Hi".

"I love you".

"I love you too."

He kissed her forehead.

She sat up and looked at him.

"Dinner is in the oven, waiting for you. The auction has been handled. I am going upstairs to read".

She got up to go past him, but he stopped her.

"Babe, let's talk about this, please".

"You should have called and told me. I felt ambushed, Jonathan. And that's not fair".

"I'm sorry. I had a meeting to get to, and she was the only one available. Did it go okay?"

"I guess".

"You guess?"

"She couldn't get out of here fast enough. All I wanted was for her to say "I'm sorry", so we could talk about it. But she didn't even try".

"Maybe she was waiting for you".

"I didn't do anything to apologize for, if she was waiting on me she will be waiting till we are dead".

"Cut her some slack, babe."

"Why are you always defending her? Have you forgotten that you married me?"

She grabbed her wine glass and took it to the bar.

He came up behind her and grabbed the wine glass from her.

"No, I haven't forgotten. And just like I can see what this is doing to you, I can see what it's doing to her also. And I want you two to fix it because I love you and I want you to be happy again".

"Well, she had a golden opportunity today and didn't take it".

"And neither did you".

"I am not going to debate this with you, Jonathan. I did nothing wrong".

She stormed upstairs.

Jonathan ate dinner and then made them a dessert tray as a piece offering.

He took it upstairs and put it outside the door.

He came in and changed into his pajamas and then went and got the tray and brought it back to the bed.

"I brought one of your favorites, strawberries and whipped cream".

"No thank you".

He sighed.

She wasn't giving in this time.

He turned the TV on, and turned it down low and ate by himself.

She was upset and he knew he needed to give her time to process it.

After he was done with their dessert tray, he took it to the window seat and then came back to bed.

He turned the TV off, turned off his light, and then leaned over to her.

He kissed her cheek.

"Good night, I love you".

He rolled over away from her and went to sleep.

About an hour later, she went to sleep as well.

***The next morning***

It was 5 a.m. Jennifer woke up when the phone rang.

She climbed on top of Jonathan and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, sorry to wake you. It's Susan. Marcy is in the hospital".

"Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure. Jake called me to come consult. She said she only wants to talk to me. I will call and keep you updated".

"Ok thanks".

She hung up the phone.

Jonathan had woken up and was lifting up her pajama top.

"Oh, I hardly think so".

She climbed off him and got back on her side of the bed.

Jonathan rolled over to her.

"First of all, you woke me up. Not the other way around. And second of all, you can't live your life being mad at everyone forever. At some point, you are going to have to deal with me, and Marcy and everyone else you are mad at, or else you will spend your life running all the time, and that's no way to live".

He kissed her cheek and then went to sleep.

She fell asleep a little while later as well.

They slept till 7, when his alarm went off.

He eased out of bed so as not to disturb her.

She woke up while he was in the shower and went downstairs to start breakfast and coffee.

He found her in the kitchen.

"Morning".

"Morning".

She put his plate on the table and went to make herself some breakfast.

She ate a piece of toast at the counter, and then put her plate in the sink.

She was about to leave the kitchen, when he got up and blocked the way.

"Running away from me again?"

"No Jonathan. I am heading to take a shower".

"If that's what you want to call it".

"Jonathan, I am not doing this with you".

"You can be as mad at me as you want, but deep down, you know that I am right. And that's what is angering you the most. I love you, have a good day".

He kissed her forehead and then went back to the table.

He left while she was in the shower.

She spent the day working on an article and around 4, she decided to go sit in the hammock.

She fell asleep soon after, and didn't hear him come home.

He looked all over for her and then found her in the hammock. He went and changed clothes and then climbed in the hammock with her.

She woke up and looked annoyed.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to wake you".

She fell back asleep.

He smoothed her hair off her forehead and kissed her temple.

He held her as she slept, and about an hour later, she woke up again.

"You didn't have to stay out here with me".

"I know. I wanted to".

"Let me guess, you are going to try and make me talk to you about all this, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. But I am going to say one thing".

"Oh, what is that?"

"I know exactly what you are doing. My guess is you did it when your mom died and I can see you are doing it now. You are putting up protective stuff because you think you won't get hurt if you push everyone away. Well, take it from the kid who grew up in an orphanage, and didn't have anyone to love them or care about them till he was 14 and met Max, which, by the way, is a long damn time to not have anyone love them or care what happens to them. When I was 15, and I got arrested and Max bailed me out, he had a long chat with me. And the one thing that really got to me was him telling me that I needed to stop pushing people away and let others in, because, as he said, armor is just baggage. This armor that you are carrying around where Marcy is concerned, and where I am concerned, is going to get really heavy after a while. And if you push everyone away, nobody will be there to help you carry it. I love you, more than anyone. And I am sorry I didn't call and tell you that Marcy was coming. I got busy and I should have called, but I didn't. And Marcy got a job with me and didn't tell you. She should have, but she didn't. There's a reason for that. Maybe she will tell you, and maybe she won't. But losing a friendship over something that you know didn't happen, and has been basically just a series of misunderstandings is stupid, babe. You are better than that. You know that."

She had tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, darling. You're right, I haven't been fair".

"No, you haven't. And we haven't been fair to you, either. Now, if you want, I can lock the two of you in a room till you work it out, or you can swallow your pride and invite her over and make peace."

"If I was her, I wouldn't come. I don't deserve for her to come".

"Yes, you do. And I am sure she will".

He went and got the phone.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, I just hate seeing you this way."

"I know."

"When is her 8 weeks up?"

"Next week".

"Ok, I will see if she wants to have lunch with me after she's done working for you".

"I think that's fair".

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, honey. I'm not mad at you. I've been worried about you, that's all".

"About this morning-"

"I'm sorry, I was a little cranky".

"Darling, I think it was another misunderstanding".

"What was?"

"I climbed on top of you because the phone rang. And while I was talking to Susan, you thought I was making a move on you, and then you got mad at me when I said no, and I said no because I was still mad at you from last night, and then you lectured me and fell asleep".

"Why would Susan call at 5 a.m.?"

"She said Marcy is in the hospital. She didn't know why, but she said she would call and update me".

"Has she called today?"

"No, she has not".

"Well, I'm sure she will".

She turned and put her head on his chest.

"I love you, Jonathan Charles. And I don't know how or why you put up with me, but I am so glad you do".

The phone rang then, and Jennifer answered it.

"Jennifer, hi. It's Susan".

"Hi".

"Marcy is ok. She told me I could tell you, but she asked that we not tell anyone else. She started her period, and then she realized she was bleeding more than she should, so she used a pad and a tampon, and then she woke up and had soiled the bed all over the place, and Jake was concerned so they came to the hospital. She had a miscarriage when she didn't even know she was pregnant. She will be fine, but she has to be on pelvic rest for the next 5 days, so she wanted me to tell Jonathan, that 8 weeks turned into 7".

"I'll tell him."

"She also asked me to tell you that if you wanted to drop by, she would love to see you".

"Ok, thanks".

They hung up and she filled Jonathan in.

"I feel just awful for her".

"Do you want to go see her?"

"Not today. She's probably not up to visitors today".

"Babe, in answer to your question, I put up with you because I love you more than words can say. My life wouldn't work with anyone else and you and I both know firsthand that life is better with each other, instead of the alternative."

She nodded.

"How about we order in dinner, and then maybe spend some time in the hot tub?"

"Sounds good to me".

He ordered them a pizza, and then they went and got their suits on.

She put on the suit she knew he would like, and joined him in the hot tub.

She gave him a long backrub, and then a long back scratch.

"Darling, what project did you hire Marcy for?"

"Nothing really, just odds and ends. She types reports for us, she does data entry, and she fills in for HR".

"I just don't understand why she wouldn't tell me about that. That doesn't sound like anything to be embarrassed about".

He was quiet. He didn't really know how to respond. He was trying to figure out how to change the subject.

He pulled her legs around his waist and grabbed her foot and started giving her a foot rub.

About 10 minutes later, the intercom sounded.

She leaned over and pushed the button.

"Come on up".

He climbed out of the hot tub, and then helped her out.

She gave him a towel and she wrapped one around herself, and they went inside.

He paid for the pizza while she went to change clothes.

By the time he was done changing, she had everything on the table.

She finished her pizza and took her plate to the dishwasher, and then came back and sat in his lap.

"Want to watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure".

"where do you want to watch it?"

She ran her fingernail across his chest.

"Up to you, darling".

After he was finished, she took his plate to the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen.

He came and grabbed her hand and she walked the house with him as he locked up.

They headed upstairs, hand in hand, and he found them a movie on TV.

She got the bed all comfy, and he got the room how she liked it, totally in the dark, except for the TV.

She leaned up against him and he wrapped his arms around her chest, and she grabbed his arm.

He laced her fingers through one of his hands, and they got comfy and started the movie.

Twenty minutes later, he was sound asleep.

She covered them with a blanket, and turned the TV off, and fell asleep on his shoulder.

***A few days later***

Jennifer had finally gotten up the nerve to go see Marcy.

She and Jonathan were going to go together as soon as he got home from work.

She sat on the couch and waited for him. She was nervous, but willing to get it over with.

She had gotten her some flowers and arranged them in a lovely vase, and she also bought her some new pajamas and socks.

Jonathan had told her they were going to dinner afterwards, so she put on one of his favorite outfits, black pants, strappy wedges, and a sparkly blue v-cut blouse.

He came in the door about 20 minutes later.

"Hi darling".

"Hi".

She went to him and kissed him.

"You ready?"

"Yes. Can you put this present in the car?"

"Certainly".

About 5 minutes later, they were in the car headed to Marcy and Jake's.

***Marcy and Jake's***

Jennifer and Jonathan pulled up and parked.

Jennifer got out with the flowers and Jonathan got out with the present, and they rang the doorbell.

Jake answered.

"Hi. She's on the couch, go on in".

Jennifer and Jonathan went on into the living room.

"Hi".

"Hi. It's so nice of you to come by".

Jennifer set the flowers down on the table and Jonathan set her present down next to them.

"How are you feeling?"

"Emotional. Pain wise, I'm fine, but emotionally, I am a wreck. I keep wondering what if, and it's driving me crazy. And I keep thinking about the project that I was working on for you, and I hate that I didn't get to put the finishing touches on it".

"Don't worry about the office, it's fine. I promise".

"Did you tell Jake?"

"Yes. He wasn't that thrilled, but I think he understands".

"How are the kids?"

"They don't know. We probably won't tell them. My dad came and got them and took them for a week, which they are loving, because they are missing school".

Marcy opened her present, and loved the pajama pants and the socks.

"Thank you, this is really sweet of you".

Jennifer smiled at her.

"Well, we better let you rest".

Jake appeared then, with a tray of soup for her.

"It's medicine time".

"And it's dinner time for us, so with that, we will leave so you can rest".

"Thank you for coming by, I really appreciate it".

"Take care of yourself".

They walked to the door, and Jake walked with them.

"Jonathan, do you have any time to meet with me in the next few days, to talk about a business matter?"

"Sure. You can come by the house if you want to".

"That might be better. Marcy's sister is coming tonight, so I will call you when she gets here".

"We should be back home by 9 or so".

"Perfect. Thank you".

They shook hands and then Jonathan and Jennifer headed out.

As soon as they got in the car, Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"Babe, you are going to have to forgive her".


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me?"

"Babe, you need to forgive Marcy".

"It's not that easy, Jonathan".

"Yes, it is. I know you, you don't have a mean bone in your body. You are always the first to forgive, and the most forgiving at that. You have forgiven a lot of people, me included, for a lot less than this".

"It's not the same, Jonathan".

"Then explain to me how it is different?"

"First of all-she didn't make a move here either. The ball is in her court, if she wants to make amends, she could have said something, and she didn't. Second of all, yes, I have forgiven other people before, and yes it was for less than this. And the difference is, they weren't as close to me as she was. This didn't just piss me off, it hurt me, and I don't bounce back from that very easily".

"I know. But babe, you are miserable without her. And she seems to be feeling the same way".

"Actions have consequences Jonathan. If she didn't want to be miserable, she shouldn't have crossed the line. And for the record, I am sick and tired of talking about this".

She turned and stared out the window.

***Espana***

Jonathan pulled the car up to Espana and parked. He went around and opened Jennifer's door, and helped her out.

They walked inside, and were seated.

As soon as they sat down, she grabbed her menu and started looking at it.

The waiter came, and Jonathan ordered her an orange margarita and some cheese dip for the table.

As soon as the waiter left, he scooted his chair closer to her and leaned over.

"I love you". He quickly kissed her cheek.

"Do you really want to fight here in a restaurant?"

"I don't want to fight with you ever".

"Then leave it alone, Jonathan. Seriously".

"I can't leave it alone, Jennifer. It's affecting you. And what affects you affects me".

"Jonathan, just drop it, ok? It is what it is".

He sighed. He decided to drop it, so that they didn't argue in the restaurant.

They ordered soon after, and then resumed sitting in silence.

There were other couples dancing and looking happy and in love.

Jennifer was busy watching them while she sipped her margarita.

Their food was delivered soon, and they ate in silence.

Afterwards, Jonathan paid the check and bought a gift card to put in the silent auction.

They headed to the car.

He put the top down as they drove home, and she laid back and looked at the stars.

They pulled up to Willow Pond, and parked, and she got out and went inside ahead of him.

She went upstairs and changed into pajamas.

He followed and changed into sweatpants and a shirt, and then went downstairs.

She was downstairs, on the couch, reading, when he came downstairs.

As soon as he sat down, the phone rang. She reached over and got it and handed it to him.

"Hello? Yeah, sure. We are home. Come on over".

He handed the phone back to Jennifer and she hung it up.

Jonathan got up and went in the study. Jennifer put her book down, and went across the room and cracked the windows by the door, and then went outside to the hammock. She turned the TV on, and turned it down low.

About 3o minutes later, she got up and turned the TV off and walked around to the kitchen, and went inside through that door. She grabbed a glass of water, and then went through the dining room to the stairs and went upstairs to bed.

By the time Jonathan came to bed, she was fast asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up and saw that Jonathan had already left for work.

She went downstairs and started the coffee.

He had left her a note on the counter.

"Had an early meeting. Love you-J".

She went about her day, trying to make sure everything for the auction was in place.

She got a call from the decorator at 11.

"Hi, can you come meet me at the venue?"

"Sure, I can be there in an hour".

She called Jonathan at the office.

"Hello?"  
"Hi".

"Hi. Everything okay?"

"Not everything. But, the decorator just called and asked to meet us at the venue. I am headed there now, can you meet me?"

"Yes, I'll see you there".

"Ok. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up the phone and headed out.

***LoftPenthouse***

Jennifer pulled up and parked.

She went inside and was shown to the top floor.

"Hi, I'm Megan Ashby, the decorator".

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Hart, it's nice to meet you. My husband Jonathan should be here any minute".

They went over the basic color scheme and Jennifer explained where she wanted everything to go.

Jonathan walked in then, and they caught him up to speed.

The whole meeting took about 30 minutes, and then they were on their way.

Jonathan and Jennifer rode the elevator down together, and then walked to the parking lot.

He walked her to her car.

"I have to get back to the office. I love you". He kissed her.

"I love you too. And I just want to ask you one thing".

"What?"

"How long are you going to stay mad at me for not wanting to fight with you?"

"Jennifer-"

"You wanted us to have a nice evening at the restaurant, and I just felt that if we kept talking about the Marcy situation, it wouldn't be a nice evening. And you have barely spoken to me since".

"I love you, I just don't want to see you throw away a friendship that means a lot to you over something silly and petty".

"Don't you see-if I take the high road this time, like I have always done, it will keep happening. I will always have to take the high road. And maybe, if we were talking about her not inviting me on a trip or gossiping about me to others, I might take that high road. But this time, she went after you. And she hasn't once said I'm sorry for that. You are off limits, Jonathan. My best friend of all people should know that".

"She didn't come after me. What you saw were all misunderstandings".

"Jonathan, nobody has that many misunderstandings. She even got in your head-otherwise you wouldn't have said her name in our bed. I mean, come on. She barged in on us in your office, not once, but twice. And she's had several opportunities to rectify this, none of which she has taken".

"So have you".

"I haven't done anything that needs rectifying".

"So you are just going to end a friendship over nothing?"

"It's not nothing. This is important to me. And I told you, after the auction, I plan on asking her to lunch and giving her a chance to apologize".

"And what about at the auction?"

"I will be polite and civil".

"Well, I guess that's all we can hope for".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"See you tonight. Don't wait dinner on me".

He walked to the car and left her standing there.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer came inside and immediately went to the workout room.

She punched and kicked the punching bag for about an hour, and then ran on the treadmill. Her calves were absolutely burning when she was done. She went downstairs and made a lettuce wrap and then went to the couch and started going over her to-do list.

Around 5, she got up and made dinner, and saved him some.

She went upstairs and took a long, hot bath after she was done eating. She added the relax bath salts, and stayed in till the water got cold.

After she got out, she put on her pajamas and came downstairs and read on the couch a long time.

Jonathan got home around 7:45, and came and sat by her on the couch.

"Hi".

"Hello".

"You busy?"

"That depends".

"I don't like the way I left things with you today, so I was hoping we could call a truce".

"Well, I guess that's all we can hope for".

"I deserve that".

"Jonathan, do I tell you how to run your relationships?"

"No, you don't".

"And you've never told me how to run mine, until now".

"I know".

"So why this one?"

"Because, you may not see what this is doing to you, but I do".

"I am not buying that."

"It's the truth".

"Enlighten me on what this is doing to me".

"You aren't yourself. You aren't happy. You are stressed out, you are snarky, you haven't smiled at me in weeks, babe."

"That is not true".

"Jennifer, it is true. Now come on, I wanted to call a truce, so that we wouldn't spend the evening doing this".

"Then stop bringing it up".

"Ok deal. I will stop bringing it up if that's what it takes for you to be happy and loving again".

"Thank you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I saved you some dinner".

"No thanks, I ate earlier. How about you and I brush up on our dancing skills?"

She nodded.

He got up and turned on some music, and held his arm out to her.

She took it and they started dancing. By the end of the first song, the phone rang.

"We are not home".

She was looking into his eyes.

"No, we aren't".

They kept dancing while the phone kept ringing.

Suddenly, the answering machine picked up.

"Hi, you have reached Jonathan and Jennifer Hart, we aren't home right now, please leave a message at the beep".

Jennifer kissed Jonathan and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hi Jonathan, it's Marcy. I just wanted to say thank you so much for coming to dinner earlier. I am sorry Jake couldn't make it. I promise to be better company next time. Thanks again". Click.

Jennifer looked at Jonathan incredulously.

Without a word, she turned, went up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door.

Jonathan sighed. He turned the music off, and then went to go talk to her.

She had locked the door.

He went to the guest room and called the bedroom phone. Busy.

"Fine. You want to be difficult? I can be difficult too". He went to the bedroom door, and started banging on it relentlessly.

After about 4 minutes of constant banging, she opened the door, threw his pillow, pajamas and a blanket at him, and slammed the door again.

He went downstairs and got his tool kit. He brought it back upstairs, and began to unscrew the doorknob.

He was only able to get one side off, so he stopped. He went back downstairs, and then came back with an electric drill. He drilled a few holes in the door, and then reached in and opened it from the other side.

When he went in the room, she was sitting on the bed. She was horrified, that he would drill through the door.

"Have you gone completely insane?"

"No, I haven't gone insane. You locked me out, and I found a way in. I would call that the opposite of insane".

"Did it occur to you that I don't want to talk to you? That maybe I want to be alone?"

"Well in case you forgot, this is my house too. You locked me out of the space I share with my wife, and that's not okay".

"Your wife doesn't want to share space with you, right now".

"Her husband just wants to take a shower. Is that permissible?"

"Sure. Go right ahead. His wife will just go somewhere else".

"That's not what the husband wants, but the husband won't push it".

"The wife doesn't exactly give a damn about what the husband wants right now".

She quickly changed into some yoga pants and a t-shirt and her flip flops and left the room.

She grabbed her purse, and keys and went for a drive.

She ended up at Susan Kendall's house.

She rang the doorbell.

"Jennifer, hi".

"Hi".

"You look upset".

"I am. Jonathan and I had a fight".

"Come in".

"He told me he was working late today, and instead, he was having dinner with-"

"Susan, do you have any herbal tea?" Marcy had just come out of the kitchen.

"You!"

"Jennifer-listen".

"No, you listen. You keep inserting yourself into my relationship with Jonathan. I have had enough. Leave us alone!"

She turned to Susan.

"And you-it's not like you to play both sides like this. I would have never expected this from you".

She turned and ran out the door.

"Jennifer, wait".

She hopped in her car and sped off.

She drove through the canyon, and back again, and then finally went and sat on the beach.

She parked at the public access a few houses down from their beach house, and walked out and sat on the sand.

She let the tears fall as she thought about everything.

Was it so wrong to expect that the people in her life were honest with her? She didn't think so. She had always been honest with them, and had never given them a reason to not be honest with her. Marcy had shown herself to not being capable of being honest recently, but Susan could have very well come outside the house when Jennifer showed up, or said "Hey, now's not a good time". But she didn't.

And Jonathan. Why is Jonathan pushing so hard to for her to heal this with Marcy? That didn't make sense at all.

The part that hurt the most was that during all of this, the one person she wanted to turn to the most was the one she was fighting with-Marcy.

She sat there, in the sand, hugging her knees and crying for several hours.

If she could get away with it, she would call Jack and have him fly her to Paris. But she didn't want to do that to Jonathan. He had made her angry, but not enough for her to just leave.

That was the only relationship she was going to actively try to save after all of this. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like she couldn't trust Marcy at all.

She stayed on the beach till daybreak, and then headed home. She figured Jonathan would have gone to the office and she wouldn't have to see him till he got home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer pulled up and parked, and went inside.

Sitting on the couch waiting for her, were Jonathan, Marcy and Susan.

"Babe, come over here, please. We want to talk to you".

"No way".

She headed upstairs.

He found her in the workout room, putting on her boxing gloves.

He grabbed the second glove while she was putting on the first.

"Please come downstairs, we just want to talk, that's all".

"I don't want to talk."

"Ok, then come listen".

She acquiesced, and followed him downstairs.

She went and sat on the couch.

"Let me go first, Jonathan".

He nodded.

Susan turned to Jennifer.

"I am sorry, I should have told you she was there. I didn't mean to ambush you. But to be fair, you ambushed me, too. I hope you three can work this out".

"Thank you".

Susan got up and left, and Jonathan moved to sit by Jennifer.

She turned to look at Marcy.

"Your turn".

"Jennifer, I-"

"Not for talking. Your turn to leave. We have nothing to say to each other".

"Jennifer-you promised to listen".

She turned to Jonathan.

"So?"

"So listen".

He put his hand on her leg.

She moved it off.

"You want to talk, talk".


	11. Chapter 11

"How long are we going to do this, Jennifer? Come on, I miss my best friend".

Jennifer sighed.

"You should have told me".

"I didn't tell anyone. It's not like I'm happy about it".

"Marcy, you are working for my husband. By keeping that secret from me, you are asking him to also keep a secret from me and that's not fair".

"Ok, I'll give you that one."

"How gracious of you!"

Jonathan stood up.

"I am going to go shower and get ready for the office, while you two talk".

"We don't have to talk. I'll make you some breakfast".

"No thank you. I was up all night worried about you, I already ate".

He went upstairs and left them downstairs.

She turned back to Marcy.

"You were saying?"

"You haven't exactly made it easy to talk to you these past couple weeks. You couldn't get out of the office that night fast enough. And you barely spoke two words to me when I came to your house to help you with the auction".

"What did you expect me to do? Stand there and videotape you making googly eyes at my husband? And the day you came to help, we were in a crisis. I could barely think, much less make meaningless small talk".

"I wasn't making googly eyes at him. He's my boss, I had to make sure I could go on the ski trip. A trip that I was told you practically insisted that I come on".

"I did no such thing. I said that I didn't want to go, because of all the tension. And Susan suggested that she and I be the only ones to go, and I said no, because then you two would have more time together. I never said you had to go".

"Fair enough."

"Look Marcy, you don't get it. My husband is constantly having women throw themselves at him. Our relationship is always in the press. When we leave a restaurant, chances are there will be cameras in our face till we get to the car. Maybe if your husband was dealing with the same thing, you would understand".

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't have a perfect husband like yours. I'm sorry that I didn't marry up like you did. I think I did pretty well for myself, thank you very much. It is not my fault that my husband made some shitty investments and we are about to lose everything….".

"No, it isn't your fault that he did that. However, you are missing the point. Nobody is saying that Jonathan is perfect. This isn't one-sided. I have been just as angry with him, if not more so, as I have been with you".

"Yeah, right".

"You don't believe me? Ask him about our 'romantic getaway'. I hardly spoke to him the whole ride up there and I barely touched him once we did get there. And a few nights before the ski trip, I slept in the guest room. And the night I caught you two at the office, I showed up on Susan's doorstep a crying, disgusting mess, and when he called I refused to talk to him. Have you seen our bedroom door upstairs? He drilled through it last night when I locked him out. What more proof do you want?"

"You locked him out?"

"Yes. He lied to me about having dinner with you. Guess neither of you wanted to tell me about that, either".

"Don't you see? If I had told you I needed a job, you would have wanted to know why. Then I would have either had to tell you the truth, or lie to you again. Neither of which I wanted to do."

"And I don't want to feel like I can't trust you, but what choice do I have?"

"I may have a husband who makes a few bad investments from time to time, but that doesn't mean I will cheat on him. And if I was going to cheat on my husband, I wouldn't do it with the husband of a friend."

Jennifer was quiet.

"That's fair".

"So how do we get past this? I want my best friend back".

"Let me ask you something".

"Sure".

"The day you barged in on us in the office, not once, but twice-did you know we were there?"

"Not the first time, honest. And the second time, I saw that his blinds were closed, and he had told me that you two were having lunch, and I just assumed he meant out of the office. And I had to go get Caysen, but I had to turn in that report, too. And then Frank told me that he had a key and I thought I could just slip the report on his desk, be in and out, and on my way. I swear, I didn't mean to embarrass you".

"And last night, why did you two have dinner?"

"we needed to discuss some things".

"You mean you needed to discuss me".

"Your name came up, but it's not like we were sitting there talking about you".

"So what were you talking about?"

"Nothing important".

"So this was a business dinner?"

"No, not really".

"Ok, well, I've heard enough. You can see yourself out."

She stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Jennifer, please. We were finally getting somewhere".

"You aren't being honest, and I don't want to talk anymore".

She turned and headed upstairs.

Marcy sighed, and headed out the door.

Jennifer came into her bedroom, and found that Jonathan was just getting out of the shower.

He put his robe on and came over to her.

"You two are finished talking already?"

"Yes. And I'm warning you-I don't want to hear her name again".

"Where did you go last night?"

"To the beach. I needed to think".

She looked at him pointedly.

"Tell me something. Why did you have dinner with Marcy and not tell me?"

"It was just a business dinner, Jennifer. That's it".

She looked at him, stunned. She shook her head, and then headed to the shower.

Without another word to him, she took a shower and then got out and went downstairs. He was in the kitchen.

He was trying to work the coffee maker.

"Can you do this, please?"

She gave him an annoyed look, and reached over and hit the power button, and then the brew button, and shoved a mug under the spout.

She got out the creamer and set it on the counter.

She grabbed another mug, and took the first one when it was done. After adding creamer to it, she took it and headed out to the back patio.

Jonathan had had enough.

He put his coffee down, called the office and told his secretary he would be working from home today.

He went to the patio, and held out his hand to Jennifer.

She didn't take it.

He reached down and took her coffee cup, and set it on the table. He picked her up fireman's style, and took her to their bedroom.

He set her down next to the bed, and started getting her clothes out of the closet.

"Get dressed. We are leaving in 5 minutes".

"I beg your pardon".

"4 minutes 50 seconds".

"Jonathan!"

"I carried you up here and if I have to, I will carry you downstairs and put you in the car."

Reluctantly, she started to get dressed, in the clothes he picked out.

She managed to brush her hair and put on a little bit of makeup before he came back upstairs and held out his hand.

She took it this time, but she didn't look happy.

They went downstairs and got in the car, and he put a blindfold over her eyes.

He drove them in silence, to their destination.

When they parked, he turned the car off, and went to her side of the car.

He helped her out of the car, and then picked her up again, this time threshold style.

He carried her the rest of the way, and set her down when they got there.

He made some arrangements, and then when it was appropriate, he took the blindfold off.

She looked around. They were on the boat, and they were quite a distance from the shore.

He anchored them, and then took her hand in his and led her to the bench.

"I brought you out here because this has gone on long enough. You can't run away from this anymore."

"Forcing me to talk about something you know I don't want to talk about isn't going to get you any points, Jonathan".

"Great, I'm not looking for points. And you don't have to talk. You have to listen".

She let go of his hand and crossed her arms.

"I love you. I mean that. But this is ridiculous, and this isn't you. You aren't this moody, petty, vengeful person, darling. You have always been the opposite of all those things. And you've never been jealous, but now you are so insecure. You keep thinking that I am going to leave you for Marcy, and I swear to you, I'm not. I am not leaving you for anyone. I know that these incidents look bad, I get that. But we keep trying to explain to you what is going on and you won't listen to us. Marcy works for me. Every meeting we have had so far since she started working for me has been business. I do tell you a lot about the business stuff, but I don't tell you absolutely everything, and I don't announce things until it's time. What Marcy and I have been working on isn't finished yet, and I will tell you all about it when the time comes. But until then, you need to trust me. If you can't do that, then we can talk about other things. But I am telling you right now, this fight ends here. This isn't you, and this isn't us."

She didn't say anything. She got up and went and got a bottle of water out of the bag he had brought with them.

She came back and sat down on the bench, but not as close to him.

She drank a few gulps and then turned to look at him.

"So that's it? You are going to keep me out here until or unless I agree to stop being mad at you?"

"No, I didn't say that. If you need to talk through this, we can do that".

She sighed.

"When I asked you this morning why you had dinner with her last night, you said it was business. When I asked her if it was business, she said 'no, not really'. So which is it? And since when do you have business dinners at her house?"

"I think she was trying to cover for me. We met and had dinner to talk about the secret project, that's all."

"Do you really think I'm insecure?"

"Lately, yes."

Her eyes were blazing.

"Well, you're wrong."

"I don't think so. You know deep down that I would never betray you that way. You know deep down that I love you more than anything. And you also know deep down that she wouldn't hurt you like that either, and yet you keep acting as though we are sneaking around. Babe, think about it-if I was sneaking around, would I have gone to all of this trouble? Would I be coming home an hour later, or would I be sneaking in at midnight? And would I be doing it with your best friend?"

"No, you wouldn't be. It's not you that I don't trust. It's her".

"Darling, you have no reason not to trust her".

"Maybe you feel that way, but I don't".

"Ok, fine. So we feel differently."

"I guess we do".

"So what's your plan? Just ignore her forever?"

"No, actually. I plan on going and talking to her as soon as we get home, whenever that is. How long do you plan on keeping me out here?"

"As long as it takes".

"Well, as soon as we get back, I am going to go tell her I think we need to just move on".

"I think that's a mistake, and you will regret that".

"And maybe I won't".

"Can we compromise on this?"

"Probably not".

"What if you waited till the weekend is over to do that? I mean, you and I haven't spent a day together just us in a long time. And you and I have the auction tomorrow night, and you don't want to be in a bad mood for that".

"I wouldn't be in a bad mood if you and her didn't keep sneaking around".

"Babe, I told you, she and I are working on a secret project for the company. When all is revealed, you won't believe it, I swear".

"Jonathan, do you think if you were to tell me about the project, that I would run and tell your competitors?"

"No, not at all".

"Then tell me".

"I cannot".

"Why?"

"Because…we aren't there yet".

"We as in you and me, or we as in you and her?"

"That's not fair".

"Isn't it?"

"The project isn't there yet".

"I see".

She stood up.

"I have a headache. I am going downstairs to lay down".

She turned and headed downstairs before he could say anything.

Jonathan sat there for a little while, and then went downstairs to join her.


	12. Chapter 12

He crept downstairs and found her lying on the bed. He went and got her a warm washcloth and brought it to her. He put it on the back of her neck and then started giving her a back massage.

After he could tell she was asleep, he snuggled up to her and wrapped his arms around her, and fell asleep with her.

They slept for about 3 hours before she woke up.

She leaned over and kissed his chest.

He stirred a little.

"Feel better?"

"A little".

"Still mad at me?"

"No. I do wish you would try and understand, though".

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Try and understand what?"

"That I feel my friendship with Marcy cannot be salvaged".

"I do understand that".

"So, then tell me, why do you keep pushing this on me?"

"Because I don't want you to do something you will regret. And I think if you end the friendship with her, you will regret it".

"Darling, when you met me, what qualities did I have that attracted you to me?"

"Well, first, it was your eyes. And next, it was the rest of you".

"Jonathan, I'm serious".

"I am too".

She sighed.

"And then, it was your sense of adventure. Along with that, you can add your honesty, and the way you always see the best in people, no matter what, and how independent you were, and how loving you are".

"Independent. If you thought then that I was an independent woman, what makes you think now that I am not?"

"I didn't say I thought that".

"Good. So, if you still think I'm independent, then don't you think that if I were to end a friendship, I would know how to deal with the regrets, if I had them later?"

"That's a good point".

"Thank you".

"But I have a better one".

"Oh?"

"Remember on our wedding day, when we promised to love, honor, protect, and cherish each other?"

"Yes, I do".

"Well, I am just trying to protect you from yourself. Babe, you are pushing people away, you are looking at everything with tunnel vision. You are making decisions emotionally, which isn't like you at all, and I can see that this is hurting you. I hate to see you like this, I love you. I don't want you to be hurt, that's the last thing I would ever want. I want us to be happy and want to be together, instead of you pretending the punching bag is me and knocking my lights out, and you leaving a room when I come in it. We can't spend the next 50 years this way. Whatever you need from me, just say so. I will do whatever, buy you whatever, take you on a trip to wherever you want to go. But you have to stop thinking that I am conspiring against you with your friends, who also love you, and start trusting that you are still the other and better half of my soul".

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I do believe that. And I don't think you are conspiring against me with my friends".

"Ok, good. So that's a start."

"But I am not pushing people away. I am trying to protect myself".

"Don't shut me out. Let me in. Let me protect you".

She nodded.

"And babe, I promise you, you don't need protecting from Marcy. She loves you. She has come to my office and cried to me over how much she's hurting over all of this. Last night's dinner-it was 20 minutes business, and the rest of the time she was telling me how upset she was. She was planning on moving back to her hometown so that you wouldn't be uncomfortable if you saw her out somewhere. She loves you that much, and she misses you so much".

"I miss her too."

"Ok, so if you miss her, and she misses you, can't you two just look at each other and say "I'm sorry" and stop all of this?"

"I suppose".

He kissed her temple and she scratched his chest.

"So do you want to go talk to her?"

"After the auction. Right now, I want to enjoy the day with you".

He agreed.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't realize I was being so difficult".

"I forgive you".

He kissed her nice and slow, and nibbled on her bottom lip.

She scratched his back while he nibbled on her neck, and a few minutes later, he was fast asleep.

She wasn't mad about it, she had kept him up all night, so she let him rest.

She snuggled down against his chest and fell asleep with him.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer woke up first, and began to stretch.

Jonathan woke up when she did, and then he kissed her.

He looked at his watch.

"Babe, we gotta get back".

"Ok".

They sat up and then he helped her up and they went upstairs.

About an hour later, they were back in port, docked, and headed for the car.

It was a quiet ride home, but they both felt better about things.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan ordered them La Scala, and they came in the house.

She went to shower and change, and had come out just as it was being delivered.

After they ate, she cleaned up the kitchen, and then went upstairs.

He went and checked on her a little later, and found she was fast asleep.

The phone rang about an hour after she had gone to bed. He took it outside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi. How are things?"

"Better. Not perfect, but better".

"Do you think she suspects?"

"No, I don't. I hope that she isn't pissed at all of us for this, but I couldn't tell her the truth. And there is no way I could pull this off without you, so thank you, so much."

"Happy to help".

"So, everything is all set up at the venue, and the flowers will be delivered and set up tomorrow. The plan is to do the first murder mystery thing, and then you can do the speech about the auctions and the person of the year, and then we will start the second murder mystery, that's the one that will shock her".

"Got it. Thank you. And I'm sorry the heat has been on you so much throughout all of this".

"No problem. I can take it".

They hung up, and he went back inside.

He went to the garage and worked on a special project for about 2 hours, and then came back to the living room.

He locked up and then headed upstairs.

He changed into pajamas, and then slipped into bed beside Jennifer.

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek.

***The next morning***

Jennifer was up and running around at 7. She was always crazy the day of the auction.

"Jonathan….are you going to get up and help me? We have so much to do".

"It's ok, babe. It will all work out, I promise".

He got up and went downstairs. He made them coffee and some bacon and eggs.

"Darling….can you come down here please?"

She came downstairs.

"I made us breakfast".

"Jonathan, we don't have time for that".

"Babe, it's tradition-we always have breakfast together the day of the auction".

She took his hand and he led her to the table.

After they ate breakfast, he did the dishes while she was going over the to-do list.

"Darling, what would you say if I told you that today you would get to see my handyman skills in action?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I would say I love you, but please don't hurt yourself, let's hire a professional".

"What would you say if I told you that I was going to go put on the USC sweatpants that you love, and fix the door?"

"The ones with the hole in the butt?"

"Yes".

"I would say that every time you wear those, we end up changing all of our plans and spending several hours in bed, and we don't have time for that today. And I would tell you that it would probably be best if we just replaced the door altogether."

She looked at the clock.

"Babe, it's 11. We don't have time for this. We have to leave here at 3, so we can be there by 4".

She pulled out of his embrace and went upstairs to start getting ready.

She took a long bubble bath, and then sat at the vanity.

Jonathan came in to shower.

"Babe, we are staying somewhere special tonight, so pack an overnight bag".

"A little advance notice would have been helpful".

"Sorry. We can come back here if you want".

"It's fine".

She quickly packed them a bag, and then started getting ready.

She was ready to go at 3, and he came downstairs in his black suit.

"Darling, you aren't in your tuxedo!"

"I know, I decided to change it up this year".

He had a garment bag in his hand.

"Why are you bringing that?"

"Stanley needs to borrow some of my jackets".

They quickly loaded the car, and then headed out.

***Loft Penthouse***

They got to the loft and started to unload.

Jennifer took the first load up to the penthouse and was amazed at how gorgeous it looked.

She started running around, directing everything and getting it all set up.

Finally, it was time for the auction to start, and people started arriving.

Susan and Marcy and Jake showed up. Jennifer was cordial, and polite.

"Hi. Thanks for coming, hope you guys have fun". And then she was off to the next task.

By 7 p.m., they were packed and ready to start.

The murder mystery began.

Jonathan and Jennifer went up to the microphone.

"Hi everyone, thanks for coming. The Mission Street Orphanage is close to our hearts, so we are so glad that you all came out to help us support them. Tonight's theme is a murder mystery, so keep your eyes open."

Just as Jennifer took the microphone, an argument started in the back of the room.

Two men were yelling and about to fight.

Jennifer whispered to Jonathan to go get them in the other room and away from the party.

He headed to the back of penthouse, to speak with them.

Just then, the lights went out, and when they came back on, Jonathan was on the floor with blood on his hands. One of the men had a knife in his chest, and was dead.

For the next hour, the guests tried to solve the murder mystery.

Stanley from the office was the first to figure it out, and clear Jonathan. Everyone clapped and he won the door prize, $1000 cash, and tickets for 4 to Disneyland.

Jennifer and Jonathan took the microphone again.

"Ok, so now it's time to do the silent auctions, and we are going to open the dance floor outside, and the food tables are open as well."

She and Jonathan went to dance.

"This is going well".

"I think so, too. I love all the red, white and blue decorations".

"Yeah, me too".

"Honey, where are we staying tonight?"

"It's a surprise".

"Oh, that's not fair…"

"I promise, you'll love it".

They danced a couple more songs, and then went back inside.

They sat and ate, at a Hart Industries table.

Marcy and Jake were keeping their distance, as was Susan.

Jennifer got up and went to announce the silent auction winners, and then it was time for the second murder mystery to start.

Jonathan came and took the microphone from her.

"Before we do that, I want to announce the Person of the Year. Now, this year's recipient is very close to my heart. Not too many people know this, but the orphanage in San Francisco that I grew up in, has partnered with a couple more orphanages in this part of the state, 3 to be exact. This person gives their time and talents without question, and without fail, and the kids are very much the better for it. I was talking to Sister Louisa, the head nun at the San Francisco orphanage, and she told me about the things that the other orphanages were reporting as needed. And it was an extensive list. And then she told me that because of what this person does, they were able to meet more needs this year than in previous years. So, that clinched the decision for me. So, without further ado, this years Person of the Year is….. Dr. Susan Kendall".

Everyone clapped and Susan came up on stage.

"Ok, so to highlight what an amazing person this lady is, she's a doctor. And when you are placed into foster care, you are immediately taken to the doctor for a physical and to the dentist for a checkup, and to the eye doctor for an eye exam and all of those things. And what people don't realize, is that the orphanage has to pay for those things, and then get reimbursed later. So, Dr. Kendall here, she graciously waives all of her fees and does the exams for free, so that the orphanage doesn't have to spend that money. On behalf of the Mission Street Orphanage, we so appreciate you, and thank you for your service".

They presented her with the award, and then she gave a small speech and then Jonathan got the microphone back.

"For this one, it's going to be a little different. Stanley Friesen is going to narrate, and we have two actors who are going to act out the story Stanley is telling, plus a few more who will help. I promise, you will love it".

He took her hand and they walked over to a spot against the window.

She leaned against his shoulder, as they watched.

"Once upon a time, in a beautiful, well-known city, there was a gorgeous lady. She was living in the city all alone, and working very hard. She had earned a solid reputation for herself, and had lots of friends. At the same time, across the pond, there was a regal, virile, handsome man, who had also made a name for himself. He was the most sought-after man in his town, but he still hadn't settled down. One day, he traveled to this well-known city, and he planned to stay a few weeks. He was in town for something related to his career, but he was interested in sightseeing as well. Our scene opens up with him drowning his sorrows at a bar".

The male actor walked over and sat down at the bar. The bartender was playing the role perfectly.

"Sir, you have a phone call".

"Tell them I'm not here. Especially if the caller is pushy, overbearing, and named Suzanne Channing".

Jennifer grabbed Jonathan's arm.

"That was my mom's name".

He grabbed her fingers and kissed them.

The female actor went and sat next to him.

She had a nametag on the back of her jacket that said "Suzanne Channing".

The two actors started talking and he asked her to dinner.

"I would be delighted".

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name".

"Maxwell Edwards".

"It's nice to meet you, Max".

"Maxwell".

"And you are?"

"Lily Renner".

Jennifer squeezed Jonathan again. Lily Renner was her aunt's name.

"Did you write this?"

"Yes. With help from Marcy".

They watched as Maxwell and Lily pretended to have dinner, danced, and had a very nice time together, before making a date for the next day.

"As Lily left Maxwell's room that night, she was followed. She wasn't aware of this, but he was aware of every move she made. She showed up at his hotel the next morning for their breakfast date. And that's where it gets interesting. Maxwell has just been informed that Suzanne Channing has revealed sensitive information about Maxwell, without his consent. He is determined to find Suzanne Channing, and set the record straight. But, he doesn't know what she looks like. We join them again, after they have been chased through the city. They are now on a train, and they are having a very poignant conversation, as Maxwell has just discovered that Lily is in fact, Suzanne Channing.

The actors played out the scene perfectly, and ended the scene with a kiss. Everyone clapped.

Stanley piped in again.

"Now, trouble is still lurking. They are about to get off the train, and they don't know that the person chasing them is still waiting. They get off the train, a chase ensues, and a fight, and Suzanne is captured by the bad guys and taken away. Maxwell has to find her, and rescue her. He does exactly that, and then he's torn-he has to go to an important meeting. This meeting is THE meeting, the reason he came to this city in the first place. If he doesn't, his career will suffer. If he leaves, he might never see Suzanne again. So, he comes up with a plan. We rejoin them, just as he executes the plan".

Maxwell walks over to the officer talking to Suzanne.

"Officer, this lady has an extensive criminal past. She committed a murder this morning, and she needs to be arrested".

The two actors argue, and then Suzanne was taken away.

Maxwell then goes to his business meeting, and then executes the rest of his plan.

They all watched as he hired someone to come find Suzanne at the airport and bring her back to him.

Stanley picked up again at that point.

"And that is where our story ends. They reunited, and he had one final question to ask her. So, this is the part where I tell you, they lived happily ever after. Now, we are going to have some door prizes, to give to the people who can answer some questions about this scenario".

Jonathan took Jennifer's hand and they walked up to the stage.

"Ok, first question. What city do you think we were talking about?"

There were several guesses, but nobody guessed the right one.

"Ok, we will reveal that answer later. Second question-do you think Suzanne was guilty?"

Everyone shouted out no.

"That's right, she wasn't. He thought she was, but once he listened to her explanation, he realized that she could never do that".

He drew a number for a door prize.

"Ok, third question- What careers do you think they had?"

A lady in the front answered that she thought Suzanne was a journalist, and Maxwell a banker.

"Close enough". They handed her a door prize.

"Final question- What do you think he was going to ask her?"

There were lots of guesses about a second date, and was she alright, and would she come back to LA with him, but none of those were correct."

"Ok, so now I am going to let you in on a secret. My wife loves to analyze things. So, honey, tell me what you are thinking from beginning to end on this".

"Beginning to end- well, she is some sort of reporter, and he is some sort of banker, and so right off, I think maybe that she has been trying to talk to him, maybe get a loan? And he has been dodging her, so she gives him a fake name-"

She stops. She smiles at Jonathan. She grabs his face and kisses him.

She grabs the microphone from him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the story you were just shown is how Jonathan and I met. Now, I am going to tell you the real story".

She went through the whole thing.

"And then we pull up next to the Thames river, where he is. And he opens my door, and I tell him I don't want to speak to him, at all. He convinces me, and so I get out of the car. And that's when he asked me the question."

He grabbed the microphone.

"Darling, look around. Red, white and blue-London colors. And the décor is supposed to look like London. And the murder mystery theme was designed to make you figure out what I am going to say next".

He took her hands in his, and then turned to the back.

"Now".

Stanley unfurled 5 signs hanging on the wall. They spelled out "Will you Marry Me Again?"

She looked back at him, as everyone started clapping.

He was now on one knee, holding a box with a second diamond band.

She nodded yes. He closed the box and stood up and kissed her.

She grabbed the microphone.

"I guess you all will get to come back for a wedding".

He grabbed the microphone from her.

"In 30 minutes."


	13. Chapter 13

She looked at him incredulously.

"Babe, you are in white, I'm in a suit. Look around, this is the surprise. This is the secret project".

She was shocked.

"You…and….you two planned all of this?"

"I wanted it to be big, and I couldn't do it alone, so I called in your best friend, and we planned the whole thing together".

She looked so embarrassed.

He put the microphone down.

"It's ok, babe, honest."

She nodded.

He picked the microphone up again.

"My wife loves surprises, and she usually figures them out. But this time, I think we got her".

Everyone clapped.

"So, we are going to get everything set up. The food tables are open, tip your bartenders, and in 30 minutes, we will get married all over again".

He took her hand and led her off the stage and down the hall.

"This is your bridal room, and everything you need is in there. I am going to be right across the hall. See you at the altar".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"You really want to marry me again, after all I've put you through these past few weeks?"

"In short, yes, a million times yes".

He kissed her again, and then disappeared into the groom's room.

She opened the door to the bridal suite and found Marcy and Susan in there.

"Hi. We are your bridesmaids".

She started to cry.

She hugged Susan. And then she hugged Marcy.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer".

"No, it was all me. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I couldn't. I promised Jonathan. And he wanted to do this for you so bad".

"So the part about Jake not knowing that you were working-"

"True".

"And the hospital?"

"True."

"And those times at the office?"

"True. The only thing that wasn't true is why I was working there, and why we were chatting. And the day I came to help you, he sent me because I was the one who planned all of this, since I would know more about it than anyone else."

She turned to Susan.

"And you?"

"I didn't know anything till the night you found Marcy at my house, swear it".

Marcy grabbed Jennifer's hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I hated fighting with you, but I went along with it because I wanted to keep you from figuring it out".

"No, it was all me. I'm a horrible friend. I am so sorry". She hugged her so tight.

"I have missed you. I have hated every minute of this".

"Me too. And it's just my dumb luck to miscarry during all of this. I was so scared it was all going to fall apart".

"Ok, so let's get you ready. We have flowers for you, and I am going to go get Jonathan's ring, and in a few minutes, you will be Mrs. Jonathan Hart again".

"Great, let's do it".

"And here is a martini to settle your nerves".

"Yes please!"

They were all laughing and Jennifer was able to reapply her makeup after she stopped crying.

She turned to Marcy.

"I was so sure you hated me, and you wanted Jonathan for yourself, that I was going to tell you tomorrow that we should end all communication. I feel so silly".

"It's ok. I knew we would talk again, so I just waited it out".

"Was the ski trip a setup?"

"Yes and no. I wanted to go skiing, and had the time. And Marcy thought maybe if you guys could talk, then you could resolve things before they went too much farther, but then Kellah got sick, so she had to go home".

Everything was making sense.

"I can't believe everyone pulled this off".

"We love you. it was all Jonathan's idea".

There was a knock on the door.

"It's time. You ready?"

"oh yes".

They walked out to the entrance to the terrace, and Jennifer walked down the makeshift aisle by herself. Susan and Marcy stood up at the front of the aisle.

Jonathan had a microphone. Jennifer noticed he had changed into his tux.

"We don't really need another minister, so we don't have one. We are just going to say our own vows and then pronounce ourselves married again." He turned to Jennifer.

"Is my tie straight?"

She straightened it and then kissed him.

She handed her flowers to Marcy and then Jonathan took both of her hands.

"Every day when I wake up, I am amazed at the fact that I was lucky enough and am lucky enough to get to wake up next to someone as beautiful as you. I don't just mean beautiful outside, I mean beautiful inside as well. You have the best heart of anyone I have ever known. You make the world a better place just by being in it. And you make me want to be a better person, every day. For you. And every day, you constantly raise the bar in that area, so I am always trying to catch up with you. If I didn't have you in my life, I would have no life. You are my reason for everything and I am so glad that we found each other in London. I am glad you didn't tell me your real name that first night. If you had, there might not have been a date. And I am so glad you agreed to talk to me next to the Thames river, and give me a second chance. You and Max were the only family I ever knew, or needed. I am sorry for all the trickery that went into this, but it was worth it. And I hope that our next 50 years are as good, if not better than, these last 20. I love you more than anyone, more than anything, to the moon and back twice, and more than words can say".

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know how to follow that."

Everyone chuckled.

"You constantly amaze me. You make every day an adventure, and it's only fitting that our lives started out so adventurous. You have always seen to it that every need of mine is taken care of, without question. You put up with my moodiness, and my stubbornness, and my crazy ideas. And you always put me first, even when I don't deserve it. You tell me every day that I am beautiful, but more than that, you make me feel it as well. I promise to try and make the next 50 years less stressful than the last 20. You will forever be my Mr. H., my always, my person. My life makes more sense with you in it, and I never want to experience it without you in it. And I forgive you for all the trickery that went into this, because I love this and that you wanted to do this for me and with me as a surprise so much. I loved you once, I loved you twice, I love you more than beans and rice".

Marcy handed them the rings.

Jonathan slipped her new wedding band on her finger. She slipped his wedding band back on his.

He leaned forward and kissed her, and then dipped her.

Stanley stepped forward.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the second time, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

Marcy handed her flowers back.

Two confetti cannons went off around them, and shot confetti high in the air.

"Thank you, guys for being here to celebrate this with us, and for helping to support the children at the orphanage. Now, we are going to turn the focus back to the children for a second, and we are going to finish the auction. And then, I have one final surprise for my second wife here".

"Jonathan!" She swatted him.

"I was only kidding, babe".

"We have about 30 minutes till the live auction starts. Dance floor is open, food tables are still open, so please, enjoy yourselves".

He took Jennifer's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Darling, I owe you the biggest apology ever. I am so sorry".

"It's alright. We went along with it so that you wouldn't find out about the surprise. But I hated seeing you so upset".

"So that's why you were pushing me to make up with Marcy".

"Yes, because I knew you would regret it".

"I don't deserve you".

"I don't deserve you, darling. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I second that".

She leaned up and kissed him while they danced. They were completely oblivious to anyone else around them.

After they were done dancing, Jennifer went and got a drink and Jonathan got ready for the live auction. They were auctioning off a trip on the Hart's private plane, as well as season tickets to the Rams, season tickets to the Dodgers, and season tickets to the opera, as well as about 20 other items that had been donated.

The live auction was a huge success, with all the items bringing in a lot of money. They were able to raise over $25,000 just from the auction items alone.

Jonathan went up on stage and took the microphone again.

"Ok, so it is time for the final surprise for my wife. She loves surprises and I always have a big surprise at the end of the auction for her. So, Jennifer can you please come up here?"

Jennifer went up to the stage.

He held his hand out to Jennifer and she took it.

"So, I knew I wanted our last surprise to be a dance. And I knew I wanted it to be to the most perfect song. And I couldn't think of what that song was, because you and I like so many different musicians and singers and songs…. And then, you and I had a disagreement a few weeks ago, and I was driving to work, and I heard this song, and it just summed it up perfectly. So, naturally, I had to get the person who sings this wonderful song to come play it so we could dance to it. So, we are going to go to the dance floor, and the lights are going to go out, and then when the lights come back on, this person will be singing the song".

She nodded.

They walked down to the dance floor.

The lights went out and a few minutes later, the music started.

As soon as the piano started playing, she knew exactly who it was. Jennifer was so excited and so happy.

Everyone was taking pictures and filming video of the performance.

John Legend was sitting at the piano.

He began to sing as they began to dance.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

' _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

" _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

' _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

" _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _Cause all of me,_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

' _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Jonathan and Jennifer danced cheek to cheek the whole song, and she rubbed his back while they danced.

When it was over, he wrapped his arms around her and dipped her and kissed her.

"All of me loves all of you forever and always, Mr. H."

"Same here, Mrs. H."

He gave her a few kisses, and then they went up to the microphone.

They both shook hands with and thanked John Legend and were very pleased when he made a very generous donation to the orphanage.

"Ok, so it's time to announce the total for this year's auction and fundraiser. Thanks to your generosity, our total is…..$478,824.00"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"And I want to make sure that we spotlight the people who work at the orphanages every single day. These are people who dedicate their lives, some of them 24 hours a day, to take care of the children. The orphanage in San Francisco has 325 beds. It is run by Sister Louisa and her staff, about 30 other sisters who take shifts taking care of the children, and taking care of the house. They are the mommy and the daddy to the kids who don't have a mommy and daddy. They are the backbone of the orphanage and it couldn't be run without them. So, here is this year's video, showing the kids at the orphanage and where your money is going. The money we raised tonight will be spent on getting them some maintenance done, like a new roof, a new AC system, and remodeling the kitchen with updated and bigger appliances. Our next fundraiser for them will be in about 4 months."

They showed the video then, and you could see the kids being read to, and running and playing. Jennifer and Jonathan were in the video as well. There was a precious shot of a little girl running to Jennifer to sit in her lap.

After the video was over, Jonathan handed the microphone to Jennifer.

"Ok, so the next fundraiser is going to be in 4 months. It's going to be a Read-A-thon. Basically, how it's going to work is the kids at the orphanage who are in grade school/middle school, will be matched with a donor. That donor will pledge to pay an amount for each page they read of any book they choose during the fundraiser. We are thinking it will last two weeks. So, if they read 300 pages, and you pledge a dollar per page, then you would owe $300. If they read 300 pages and you pledged 10 dollars a page, you would owe $3,000. If they read 300 pages and you pledged to pay $100 dollars per page, you will be our favorite donor".

Everyone laughed and clapped.

"So, the kid who raises the most money in each grade gets to go out to dinner and ride in a limo with Jonathan and I. The overall winner gets to ride in a limo with us and one of their friends to Disneyland. And the money is going to go towards their clothing needs and living expenses. So, we will be sending you emails asking you to participate, and there will a sign-up online, and then it will go from there. So, on behalf of Jonathan and I and all the kids in the orphanage and the people who dedicate their lives to taking care of them, thank you so much for coming out tonight. We appreciate it".

Everyone clapped, and they all started gathering their things. Jennifer went to the wait staff and asked for to-go boxes with the leftovers, and then she went to the bridal room and kicked her shoes off.

Marcy and Susan were in there getting their things.

"Congratulations on your award, you are so deserving".

They shared a hug.

"Thank you".

Susan hugged Marcy and then headed out.

Jennifer turned to Marcy.

"Thank you".

"For what?"

"For helping Jonathan plan this, for helping me when the vendors all canceled, for not hating me since I've been such a bitch".

"Don't be silly. I love you. I could never hate you".

"Jonathan was trying to get me to call you and invite you over. I told him if I were you, I wouldn't come".

They were laughing.

"On a serious note, I promise you, I never once tried to go after Jonathan".

"I know. But you did get in his head. Although now, I think it was more the stress of keeping it a secret what you guys were planning".

"What did he do?"

"We were in bed and I said "Goodnight I love you". And he was like 2 seconds from falling asleep. And he said "Goodnight, I love you too, Marcy". And I flipped out".

"As you should. If Jake said anyone else's name to me in bed, I would claw his eyes out".

"I wanted to. I was so hurt".

"Do you want to have lunch this week?"

"Yes. But I think Jonathan might have planned a trip for us, so I will call you and let you know if I'm in town".

"Perfect".

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. The kids don't know, and we are going to keep it that way. What's crazy is, we thought we were done. I mean two kids is rough. Kellah is just now at an age where I feel comfortable leaving her in another room without me. And Caysen is just finally potty trained, so for the first time in 5 years, we aren't in diapers. But yet, after losing this one, all I can think about is having another. But, Jake isn't as on board as I am".

"He'll come around, I'm sure. He loves you".

"I know. He's been great through all of this".

"Babe?"

"In here".

"Well, we better run. I will talk to you soon".

Marcy and Jennifer shared a long hug and then Marcy left.

Jonathan came in the room.

"You ready? The cars is all packed".

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, but where are we going?"


	14. Chapter 14

Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jennifer's waist.

"Well, first we are going home and unloading the car. And then we are going to stay at a hotel downtown tonight, and then tomorrow, we might go somewhere, and we might not".

"Jonathan, I'm not packed and ready to go anywhere".

"Well, then we should probably do that at home, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do".

She kissed him.

He took her hand and they left and headed to the car.

As soon as they got in the car, she linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder as he drove.

They got to Willow Pond and parked, and unloaded the car.

They literally put everything they were leaving in the dining room. Jennifer figured they would deal with it when they got back.

She went upstairs to change out of her dress, and Jonathan came up a few minutes later. She turned around to him and let him unzip her.

"Babe, we need to pack a suitcase or two, just in case we are going somewhere".

"What type of weather should I pack for?"

"Warm to cool. Not heavy winter stuff".

"Got it".

She quickly packed two suitcases and her cosmetics, and then she was ready to go.

She had changed into some yoga pants and a t-shirt and flip flops, and Jonathan had changed into some jogging pants and a t-shirt and sandals.

He loaded their bags into the car, and then they headed out.

"I am famished".

"we have those to-go boxes that the wait staff made for us".

"Open them up, and see what we have".

She reached behind his seat and grabbed them.

"Mini pancakes with a blueberry on top. Scones, bacon on a stick, and sausage quiche. There is a box for each of us".

She looked at him.

In unison, they said "In-N-Out".

They pulled up to the drive thru.

Jonathan grabbed Jennifer's hand, and kissed her fingers.

"Don't get mad, babe. But I'm starving".

Then he ordered. "Two double cheeseburgers, extra pickles. A large fry, a large onion ring, and a large unsweet tea".

He turned to Jennifer. "what do you want?"

"One cheeseburger, everything on it, a small fry and a small tea".

After he ordered for her, they went on through the drive thru, and then headed to the hotel.

"Darling…what hotel are we staying at?"

"We are staying at the SLS".

"Oh, I've always wanted to stay there!"

She laced her hand through his and held it tight.

They got to the hotel and parked, and took in just the essentials.

He got them checked into their room, and they got in the elevator and went upstairs.

She dragged the luggage cart behind them, and he let them into their room.

It was a gorgeous suite with a king-sized bed, a double bath tub, and a gorgeous view of downtown Los Angeles.

There was a complimentary bottle of champagne on the desk, with a note from the staff.

"Oh, I love this room".

"Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?"

He quickly grabbed their bags and put them on the couch and returned the cart to the hall. He also seized the opportunity to put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door.

Jennifer had gotten the extra pillows out of the closet, and was getting the bed ready.

She found them a movie on TV, and they piled up in the bed and started eating their dinner.

After she was done, she scooted over to him and started scratching his back.

"Darling, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly".

"How on Earth are we going to top this year's auction next year?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know that we can".

He finished his meal, and got up and threw the trash away.

She got up and went and changed into a nightgown.

"Darling, are you ready for bed?"

He had changed into the silk boxers that she loved.

"Yes, just waiting on you".

She opened the door of the bathroom, and came out, in a gorgeous floral print silk robe.

He had lit some candles and had dimmed the lights.

He turned to her.

"Well hello Mrs. H."

"Hello yourself, Mr. H".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Happy wedding night again", she whispered.

"Happy second wedding night to my second wife", he whispered.

"Jonathan!"

He was chuckling.

"I am not your second wife. You make it sound like I wasn't good enough to be the original Mrs. H."

"You're right. That's not fair, I apologize."

He kissed her neck some.

"How about this? Happy second wedding night to the only Mrs. H."

"Oh, I like that one".

He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

He kissed her as he carried her to the bed, and laid her down on it.

She untied her robe, and he shrugged it off her shoulders, and saw that she had on the lavender nightgown.

"You like?"

"I love".

He laid down on top of her and kissed her, as he inched the nightgown up her legs.

She rolled them till he was on his back, and she was on top of him.

"Darling, I have a surprise for you".

"Oh, what is that?"

"Are you comfy? Here, lean back against this pillow".

She settled between his legs, and looked at him.

"Close your eyes".

He closed them.

"Keep them closed, now lift your hips".

As he lifted his hips, she slid the boxers off him, and tossed them behind her.

She grabbed his erection, and slowly lowered her mouth on it.

"Oh, that feels amazing".

"Keep your eyes closed, darling".

She licked and kissed and sucked his length, while she kneaded it with her hands.

He ran his fingers through her hair while she teased him till his head started to spin.

After about 20 minutes, he was about to explode.

"Babe, let me finish with you".

She climbed off him, and he climbed on top of her, and removed her nightgown.

He slowly peeled her thong off her, and tossed it to the floor.

He quickly joined them together.

She cried out in ecstasy, and rocked her hips with his.

It was intense, fevered, passionate, and hot.

"Jona….than…."

He took them over the edge together, and kissed her as they calmed down.

She snuggled onto his chest, and he rubbed her back as he held her.

"I loved my surprise, babe. But I know you don't enjoy that, what made you want to?"

"It's not that I don't enjoy it. I never said that. I said it wasn't my favorite. And you deserved it. I know these last few weeks I haven't been easy to get along with and be around, and I accused you of some horrible things and I can't take that back, and I feel bad about it. So, I vowed to myself that going forward I will try to be a better wife every single day, and that starts by putting you first, like you always do for me".

He took her face in his hands.

"You are the best wife I could have ever hoped for, you don't owe me anything, babe."

He kissed her extra-long and extra slow.

When they finally broke the kiss, she had tears in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking how you take me at my worst and still want to be with me, and still want to marry me again, and I just feel awful about how horrible I have treated you these past few weeks".

"It's ok, I love you, darling. It's all forgotten, I promise."

He kissed her again.

"I love you so much, and I appreciate you and all you do to give me an amazing life".

She kissed him and framed his face with her hands, as he rolled her onto her back again.

He made love to her again, and it was even more exhilarating than before.

They spent most of the night in the throes of passion, and finally fell asleep around 4.

***The next morning***

They slept till 10, and then he ordered them breakfast in bed.

"Darling, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking since we had a second wedding, we need a second honeymoon. So, we are going on a trip in a few hours".

She smiled really big.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that you have been, and I have been, but we have never been together".

"Hmm…..is it tropical?"

"Somewhat".

"Is it off the grid?"

"Somewhat".

"Is it a place that has an animal population?"

He fed her a bite of scrambled eggs.

"Yes, two different types".

"Hmmm…. You are just going to have to tell me".

"Not yet".

She squealed because she loved surprises, but also because she was frustrated that he wouldn't tell her.

"How long are we going to be gone?"

"About 2 weeks".

They finished their breakfast and then Jennifer went to take a shower.

When she came back out, Jonathan had dozed off.

She climbed on to the bed, and snuggled up to him and started kissing his chest.

"Mmmm".

"Darling...wake up…."

He kept dozing.

She climbed on top of him, and tried to wake him up some more, but it was no use. He was completely in a total deep sleep.

She climbed off him and got dressed, and climbed into bed beside him. She grabbed a book and read till he woke up several hours later.

He woke with a start, and looked at the clock.

"Oh no, we missed our flight".

He turned and saw her looking at him.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I will rebook us on another flight".

He grabbed the phone and called the airlines. There weren't any more flights out for 7 days to their destination.

He called Jack.

"Can you fly us tonight?"

"Yes, but not for a few hours, so how about 8 p.m.?"

"Perfect."

He hung up the phone.

"Ok, Jack is flying us at 8".

"Good".

He sat up some and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you mad?"

"No, not at all".

She turned and kissed him.

"You needed to rest. You and I were up late, and had a long day yesterday and it's been a stressful few weeks, so you needed to rest. Plus, I have no idea what you had planned, so I don't know what I am missing out on".

"Well, we have a few hours, what do you want to do? We can go eat somewhere, or we can get it to go and take it on the plane with us".

She moved to sit completely in front of him, and leaned back against him.

"Honey, can you give me more hints about where we are going?"

She laced her fingers through his.

"Well, this place is an exotic place."

"Exotic…..hmmm".

"And they have beautiful beaches".

"I see".

"And when I was in the Navy, I had one of the best dates I ever had at this place".

She turned and glared at him.

"One of the best, not the best, darling".

She kept glaring at him.

"Didn't even make the top 30".

She continued to glare at him.

"You are my top 50".

He kissed her cheek.

"Is it…Puerto Rico?"

"Close".

He started giving her a backrub, and focused on her shoulder blades.

"Oh, that feels amazing".

"Here's your final hint…it rhymes with Mosta Pica".

She started laughing.

"Costa Rica?"

"However did you know?"

He leaned forward and kissed her.

He finished her backrub and then held her for a few minutes.

He went and showered and dressed and then they packed their bags and headed to the airport.

They boarded, and sat together on one of the benches for takeoff.

Jack told them they could move about the cabin after they leveled off.

"We will be at our destination in about 10 hours."

Jonathan kissed her and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Be right back".

He went and set up some surprises for her, and then came back.

He leaned down and kissed her. He held his hand out to her and she unbuckled her seatbelt and then took his hand.

They walked back to the bedroom, and she changed into a short nightgown and robe, and he changed into pajama pants. He locked the door behind them, and turned on some music.

She climbed on to the bed next to him, and snuggled up to him.

He held her close as he kissed her a few times.

They laid there a little bit, kissing and cuddling.

He turned the fan on and the music off.

She scratched his chest a little, and he smoothed her hair off her forehead and kissed her temples.

"Peace and quiet….I love how that sounds".

"No phone calls, no interruptions".

"Just you and me".

"Just me and you".

She kissed him.

"Jonathan and Jennifer".

He kissed her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart".

She kissed him again.

"Mr. and Mrs. H."

He kissed her long and slow, and made the kisses go on for what seemed like forever.

They made mad, passionate, romantic love to each other and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

"Goodnight Mr. Hart".

"Sweet dreams, Mrs. Hart".


End file.
